Alliance with the Deranged
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Sequel to Via the Versatile: After three months since Via and her dragon Scarfume left Berk, they are now the prisoners of the dragon hunters Ryker and leader Viggo. If that wasn't enough, Dagur is with them and wants to finish where he left off with Via. RATED MA: ryker rape, torture, language, lemon(s) *Tuffnut lemon too and a threesome*
1. Bitter reunion

"Loki!"

The twins butted heads and boasted, "Take that Snotlout!" "Looks like you're all _wet_!"

Said Viking, who was indeed soaking wet from a bucket of freezing water being dumped on him just yelled, "I'm going to kill you two! Hookfang blast them!"

The monstrous nightmare growled and actually listened to his owner for once, flaming up and chasing the twins until he managed to singe their behinds.

Hiccup sighed and walked over to the twins, who just jumped into a trough of water with sighs of relief, "No gratitude sister." "Yeah, it was just water….we should've used sap like we wanted." "We'll do it later~"

Hiccup smirked a little, "Well, I'm glad you seem back to normal Tuffnut." Ruffnut cringed, "Don't mention that word around us Hiccup!" "Yeah, it's just….weird calling either of us _that_."

The chief's son scowled but helped the twins out of the trough, "I'm just saying you seem to be in a better mood this past month."

Tuffnut pursed his lips a little but smirked, "Well you know, it _has_ been three months since Via left. Can't have her come back to see me acting like Snotlout."

Ruffnut gasped, "If you ever start acting like him I disown you as a brother!"

Hiccup fought back a chuckle, "I don't think there's any way that could happen Tuff; she'll be back in no time."

Tuffnut proclaimed with his helmet against his chest, "No Hiccup, she's probably having a huge adventure with awesome danger and explosions~ A rogue Viking living freely out in the wilderness~"

Ruffnut did the same with a sniff, "And we can't enjoy the destruction either….she's having the best time of her life to be sure brother~"

Hiccup just grumbled, "Why do you two have to make everything so dramatic?"

* * *

*Presently, Via was definitely not having the time of her life at all.

She just sighed and held her knees against her chest to stay warmer, wondering how in hell she was going to out of her present situation.

 _It's been three months and everything was going fine, I got to see some new dragons…some I wish I didn't meet up with…chatted with Trader Johann again but now I'm just screwed._

 _I should've paid more close attention and stayed higher in the sky, now these dragon hunters have me…..why can't I catch a break for once? I'm just glad Scarfume isn't injured…at least not yet._

Her train of thought was short lived as that huge brute unlocked her cell with a snide grin, "All right woman, it's time we had a little chat."

Via just sighed and stood up with a scowl, wincing from the sudden sharp grip to her arm and being lead into a small room past all the cells. She caught a glimpse of Scarfume, who looked like he was ready to start spitting acid everywhere again until she made a small gesture with her hand to stand down.

An irritated roar was the response as the brute looked back at him snarling, "That dragon has a major attitude, I'll have to fix that."

"Don't even think about touching my dragon unless you want to get killed, I can only hold him back so much."

She grunted when she was roughly forced into a chair, fiddling with her shackles again as the hunter snarled, "I'll be the judge of that." Via just shrugged with an indifferent tone in her voice, "It's your funeral then, can't say I didn't warn you."

 _It's only been a day but so far I think he's buying it, if anything the other guards believe how dangerous Scarfume is and not to mess with him. I'm not exactly lying but I have no idea what they plan to do with my dragon._

"Now, I believe an introduction is in order since you'll be with us for quite some time. I'm Ryker, one of the best dragon hunters there is if you haven't noticed that by now."

The woman just murmured, "Via…the dragon rider as you already know."

* * *

Ryker just growled under his breath, "Exactly, now let's get this interrogation underway. Who taught you how to ride a dragon? Let alone a Changewing no less~"

"Me."

"You? Don't make me laugh, that type of dragon cannot be trained."

"You must be blind since you obviously saw me riding him."

SMACK!

Via tried to fight the painful sting to her face, not to mention the tears forming since her eyes are very sensitive as the brute snarled, "I'd watch how you speak to me Via, you're on MY ship and I can make your stay here a living hell until we reach port. Then your fate can be decided by my brother."

She sniffed a bit but didn't say anything, so Ryker continued his questioning, "You must've had training or a helping hand to ride that dragon, so that means you must know where the dragon eye is~"

She arched a brow and asked questionably, "Dragon eye?"

"Don't play dumb, you've affiliated with those meddlesome dragon riders from Berk since they obviously trained you to ride a dragon and you know their secrets. Tell me where it is!"

It should've been plain as day that Via's expression had no idea what this brute was talking about, to which she in fact didn't have any clue truthfully anyway, but Ryker didn't buy it at all.

She just shrugged, "Not that it matters, what kind of dragon eye are you talking about?" Ryker clenched his fist and grabbed a piece of paper off a desk and shoved it in her face, "This!"

To her it looked like some sort of telescope, but she honestly never seen it before as she shook her head, "I've never heard of or even seen this before."

* * *

Before Ryker had to the chance to slap her again she sensed someone else enter the room before muttering under her breath, "Damn."

The hunter arched a questioning brow at her sudden behavior so didn't strike the woman….mostly from curiosity how she knew instantly someone entered without him making a sound.

An amused yet irritated voice just purred, "What's this? You started an interrogation without me Ryker? You know how I _love_ to get information out of a prisoner~"

 _Not him….._

*Dagur came into plain view about to ask where the prisoner came from until he saw who it was. Ryker arched a brow from the sudden crazed giggle that erupted from the deranged Viking's throat as he mused happily, "How great is this!? I go on a little errand for supplies and when I come back what do I find? My precious moonlit warrior seeing the error of her ways to join me~"

Via just muttered, "Go to hell."

Ryker fought back a chuckled from the blunt response as Dagur was only amused and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Now Via dearest, don't dwell on the past. It's time for a fresh start between us. By the way… _love_ the chains~ I've always been a big fan of bondage."

Before Via could say anything Ryker interpreted, "You know this woman Dagur?" "Know her? Know her!? This is my bride~ well, soon enough anyway."

Ryker merely roared with laughter, "You almost had me there for a moment."

That response pissed the deranged Viking off as he snapped, "I don't see what's so amusing Ryker; never mind, I take that back. How CAN you take this seriously since no woman will want you for _any_ personal reason~"

* * *

That remark made the dragon hunter whip out his sword and aimed at Dagur's throat, which he didn't budge an inch, "You better watch what you say to me or your usefulness won't last long. Luckily I can take out my anger by disposing of the woman since she's of no use to me."

The deranged Viking just snorted, "I highly doubt it so don't make me laugh. Be that as it may, you're missing the point. She _does_ have valuable information regarding other things and will be staying here unharmed."

Ryker just frowned as he lowered his sword, "It's my ship and I can dispose of her if I wish; her dragon too. Once it's slaughtered, its hide and scales will fetch a hefty price."

Via was about to protest but kept silent from the sudden tight possessive hold on her shoulders as Dagur threatened in a low voice, "The woman is _my_ prisoner and _very_ useful to me. Here's a little food for thought for you Ryker; if you or your crew so much as touch her in any way I'll be using your skull as my own personal piss bucket."

The brute could tell the deranged Viking wasn't bluffing, though he could fight and kill him he didn't want to go against his brother's orders since they need to stay in an alliance with Dagur.

Ryker just muttered as he walked past him, "Do what you will then."

*Dagur just sighed once they were alone, "So ungrateful these hunters are. Now, Via dearest~"

Via froze from the….actual gentle…kiss to her neck as the brute murmured with a crazed giggle, "Let's catch up on old times~"

 **TBC:**

 **Hope this story will be good and kept in character….I hope anyway….reviews greatly appreciated ^_^**


	2. The Next Step

Just hearing that she jumped up from her seat and tried to make a run for it, only to be easily pulled back by the shoulders and pushed against the wall.

Dagur chuckled as he pressed his body closer and mused, "Eager are we? That fun will come later I promise. I just wanted to have a little chat."

Via arched a disbelieving brow and didn't resist when he firmly nudged her back towards the chair to be seated again. He mused thoughtfully as he observed his prisoner, "Hmmm, a new tunic I see…red looks good on you."

She scowled with a mutter, "I had to get a new tunic since _someone_ ripped my other one." Dagur giggled like the madman he was, "That was a good day~"

He then arched a brow and fiddled with her earrings, "These are new, a single Changewing scale for each ear; an interesting accessory but makes sense in your case."

His expression then turned sour when his fingertips touched her burning and no doubt red cheek asking bitterly, "What happened here?" Her response was blunt, "Ryker hit me."

Dagur snorted, "Tch, must've been before I threatened him; at any rate let's get down to business shall we."

He pulled a vacant chair in front of her and plopped into it asking very seriously with a frown, "Why are you really here? Are Hiccup and his little pals on their way to save you after when you gather information from the hunters?"

"You know very good and well I haven't been back to Berk since I left. I was literally in the wrong place at the wrong time when this happened."

The berserker scratched his chin thoughtfully before growling, "You do have a point and I believe you; however, you do realize if you don't cooperate with me this time….your dragon is as good as dead~"

Her eyes widened in fear and about protested but Dagur gently covered her mouth cooing with an evil smirk, "Ryker will get what use out of you concerning the Changewing and actually helping _me_ make stronger acid-proof weapons and shields. Be that as it may, after the dragon's use is done it'll be killed. But this is where you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours~"

The woman had a bad feeling where this was going, the bastard had leverage on her this time and it's going to be her downfall.

* * *

"I can keep your dragon safe but only if you willingly cooperate with me. That means no escaping, participating when we fuck, helping me destroy Berk, becoming my queen, bearing my heirs, and most importantly obeying my every single command~"

With that said he rubbed both her thighs, threatening to move towards her inside leg as Via wracked her brain to think of something to get out of this; if anything just change the agreement somehow.

"Don't decide just now, I'll give you until tonight to make a decision. In the meantime you'll have to return to your cell."

Via just let out a heavy sigh, being led to her destination when she tried to give Scarfume a supporting smile even though it wasn't convincing; that's when someone caught her eye.

There was girl with black hair with a horn attached to her belt staring her down when she was placed back in her cell, Dagur followed her line of sight and chuckled, "Oh that's right, I don't believe you two met. Heather, this is your future sister in-law Via."

Via's mouth dropped, "You're kidding?" The girl just smirked, it was eerily similar to her brother's musing, "Yeah, it's hard to believe I know but he's telling the truth. Why didn't you tell me about her Dagur?"

"What difference would it make?" "Um, let's see….she could be a spy~"

Dagur rolled his eyes, "I assure you she isn't. Now, let's get back to work and don't forget our little deal Via. I'll be back tonight as I promised."

A guard suddenly coughed to get their attention, "Um, Lord Dagur and Miss Heather; Ryker wants to have a discussion about the prisoner in private."

Dagur snorted as they left, "What a nuisance."

* * *

*The beserker chief was annoyed as it was during the little meeting, but the hunter was dead set that Heather knew of Via and it was pissing him off from the constant questioning.

His sister snapped, "For the last time Ryker, I have NEVER seen her before."

Dagur grumbled, "I can vouch for that, as I've said already she didn't appear until about half a year ago. I didn't personally come into contact with her until that point so she may have been there longer but who cares!?"

Ryker growled bitterly, "There may be some truth to what you two say but I'm not convinced. I want to know HOW this woman able to ride and train a dragon without having learned from the riders of Berk?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "What's the big deal about this Ryker? Hiccup learned on his own so what makes this any different?"

"She's tamed a Changewing! They're impossible to train and I hate to admit this, very difficult to catch. That's why the price on their hides is so profitable. I don't trust this woman and she should be eliminated."

Dagur snarled viciously, "Do I need to repeat what I told you earlier? She is NOT to be harmed except by me~"

The ebony haired teen gave her brother a nervous look and tried to reason, "Look, we don't need to make any assumptions about Via right now. Knowing Viggo he'll question her himself and he'll be very displeased if he finds out you've killed a prisoner that could be very valuable. As you've said she knows a lot about Changewings."

The dragon hunter pondered in deep thought before nodding, "That suits me just fine, Viggo will get the woman to crack if I don't by the time we reach port."

Dagur snapped, "Do I have to slice open your skull and pound your tiny brain to get the message through that NO ONE goes near her except me!?"

Heather quickly grabbed the crazed Vikings arm that was going for his sword murmuring, "You don't have to worry about anything Dagur, I'll personally make sure no one tries anything."

"That makes me feel better…now…since this conversation is over I'm going back to my prisoner."

Once again his sister intervened, "No wait…I'll do it. Let me question her…girl to girl."

Dagur groaned but muttered, "Fine! Have it your way, but I'll be back when the sun sets so DON'T let me down sis."

"Of course not brother."

* * *

*Via was curious to what the meeting was about, glancing up at the bars for the small window at the top of her cell.

She was fighting the seasickness again, but this ship wasn't so bad; it sailed quite smoothly and didn't rock about so much.

"I'm not going to give in! I can't…I'm getting us out of here."

She managed to grab the bars and hoisting herself up to peer outside the window, getting some nice fresh salt air which made her feel a bit better as she braced her feet on the wall and started jerking the bars.

"What are you doing?"

Via didn't look at Heather and mused, "Two things: getting some fresh air and trying to escape." "You know that's not going to work." "I know but I can try, just put yourself in my shoes."

The teen sighed and whispered, "Look, between you and me I know Hiccup and the others." "Tell me something I don't know." "Huh? How do you know that?"

She kept jerking and stated, "I know enough about you from the others, but apparently you're just digging your own grave."

Heather hit the cell door snapping, "You don't know anything about what I'm going through." Via hopped down with a sigh and stretched her arms snapping back, "Well whatever it is, from the impression I'm getting you're not one of them….am I right?"

The downward cast glance to the side told the woman everything and softened her tone, "Look Heather, it's none of my business why you're truly here working with these cut throat dragon hunters but it's going to get you killed. You may have them fooled but not me and I'm a complete stranger. We're in the same boat, once we meet this Viggo it'll probably be our undoing."

"You're clever Via, but don't ruin this for me." "I promise I won't, I learned from the masters on how to play dumb….of course I'm kind of loopy too so it comes easy to me."

Heather smirked and asked, "How did you train that dragon?" "Really? You're going back to that?" "Well, it's either you tell me your story or let Ryker get it out of you. As you've seen he won't believe you and it'll be an excuse to harm you."

* * *

Via tapped the cell door in deep thought before agreeing, "You definitely have a point and it actually doesn't matter to me whether you guys know my information or not."

*It was a long conversation between the girls but Via was being honest and Heather could tell, amazed how she met Scarfume but even more so worried to why someone marooned her. Via didn't know and probably would never find out and she seemed fine with it because now she feels like she fits in.

"That's about it Heather and please convince him I don't have any clue to what the dragon eye is. That had to have happened after I left to keep Berk safer from your brother."

"I will, but is it true that he wants to marry you? It doesn't sound like Dagur….or even possible."

Via shrugged, "I couldn't agree with you more but he's just got it in for me and…..uh-oh…it's sunset."

Right on cue the main door opened and the chief waltzed in with the expression that he was planning something _big_.

"I got Via to give me valuable info so Ryker won't have to come near her." "Oh really~ Why would she tell you…so easily?"

Via mumbled without enthusiasm, "You know Ryker won't believe anything I say anyway so why get tortured? Besides, my story won't change anything or benefit what he wants to know anyway."

The news seemed to pacify Dagur so he nodded, "Alright, now run along sister. Via and I have some catching up to do." The teen had no choice but to leave, leaving the woman completely at the mercy of the deranged Viking.

*The woman gulped as he entered her cell, slowly backing away from him until he quickly grabbed her chain and jerked her small frame to his chest.

He just chuckled like mad before pressing her against the wall, her lips claimed by the forceful pair as she tried to be able to speak.

* * *

A tight squeeze to her behind made her squeak, to which he relished as his tongue made its way inside her mouth trying to coax the woman to join.

Dagur finally growled in annoyance and pulled back, "I don't feel no participation Via!" Said woman gave an irritable comeback, "We haven't made a deal yet now have we? So, in the meantime I'm NOT going along with this."

The beserker pursed his lips and seethed, "Thank you for reminding me, did you make a decision?"

"Give me more time?" "No! I've waited long enough so what's it going to be Via? I win either way you know."

Via just murmured softly, "I know that, but here's _my_ proposition. I won't try to escape and will obey you to the best of my ability if you keep Scarfume alive and well even when we reach port."

Dagur arched a brow and clicked his tongue, actually thinking on this matter, "I see, what about my physical demand?" "As I've said…..to the best of my ability."

"Why should I agree to this?"

"Well, wouldn't it be nice if I was cooperative like you said…..even just to a certain point. It'll make life for both of us much easier. I just want my dragon safe."

Dagur sighed and softened his grip a bit, "Very well we have a pact, but what about the rest?" "Not part of the deal! I'm not helping you destroy Berk, having your children, or marrying you!"

The deranged grumbled irritably but glanced off to the side in deep thought.

 _I could refuse her proposal but this'll benefit me significantly. I'll have her doing whatever I want with at least some effort on her part and in the end I win anyway. The dragon won't be a problem since it's a powerful one and then I'll marry her just as planned whether she wants to or not. The rest will fall into place in time…..perfect~_

"Fine, now let's close the deal~"

"Not here!"

"What now!?"

She murmured with such a cute pout he almost lost his willpower to wait even just a moment longer, "I don't want my dragon to see or hear….please?"

 _She's in for the fucking of a lifetime if she keeps looking so cute._

Dagur mused with a wide smirk, "Very well, let's go to my cabin for some privacy. I don't want anyone disturbing us anyway. By the way, you better keep your end of the deal~"

*Via then feared that maybe she couldn't put forth an effort in having sex with the Beserker Viking as she was led into his quarters, gulping when the door was shut as he locked it with a crazed grin.

"Now let's remove these shackles and see just how obedient my little moonlit warrior can be~"

 **TBC:**


	3. Lust Tactic

Via fidgeted uncomfortably as the Beserker paced back and forth chatting away happily, "Oh there's so many ways I want this to begin but which do I choose!? I can have you suck my dick, even better to have your finger yourself for me~"

With each suggestion the woman just cringed that much more until he finally threw his hands up, "I can't fuck wait anymore! Strip for me~"

"S..Strip?"

He plopped down in a chair and mused with a large grin, "You heard me. Now do it!"

Glancing down at her hands with a frown she held up her shackles towards him as he growled in annoyance and grabbing the key from his belt, "I rather they stay on but your garments will be in the way." She rubbed her sore wrists once they were removed followed by the ones on her ankles as he chuckled, "Don't get use to this brief freedom, they're going back on~"

She just muttered under her breath, "Of course they are."

*After he sat back down he waved for her to continue leaning forward so his elbows was on his knees, resting his chin on his folded hands with the same eager expression.

 _The things I go through…..but I have no choice._

Via quickly just kicked off her boots and began to remove her shirt when he snapped, "Not like that! Strip slowly and wriggle that body around~"

She rolled her eyes and continued, stiffly mind you but slowly rotated around as she pulled her tunic over her head and tossed it to the side, then began undoing the fur skirt and letting it completely fall to her ankles.

A loud hum from behind her must've meant Dagur was enjoying himself as she hesitated to pull the leggings down, leaning over so he could get a nice full view of her behind as they slowly came off next.

Via tried to control her breathing and keep from hyperventilating, her nerves were making her hands shake from the humiliation but continued….even slower than usual because the only thing that was left was her breast restraint.

* * *

She gave him the side view as she unclasped the front, she rushed a bit taking it off before covering her breasts with one arm as she dared to finally even glance at the Berserker.

*Dagur thought he was going to completely lose his control before she was even done, especially since it appeared she was actually trying as he hoped.

He could see how nervous she was since it was obvious, including the visible shaking but that just made his libido sky rocket even more. It just made her seem more innocent.

 _I'm going to have to fuck her many times tonight before I'm satisfied~_

"Lay down on the bed~"

His piercing gaze glistened in excitement as he watched he obey his command. _Who would've thought this obedience would be getting me so hard!?_

He actually felt ready to cum at any moment but didn't want to rush it just yet, this was only the beginning. He wanted the woman to desire him on her own free will, but he had to play it right as he replaced the shackles only on her wrists.

He knew what Ryker thought of him and many others, sure he was deranged and too arrogant and reckless; not to mention he wasn't the most intelligent when it came to strategic tactics unless they were surprise attacks.

However; he knew the human body and anything to do with sex while experiencing the ultimate orgasms…having experimented with his own naturally and at brothels. Every person was different on what made them tick…well….get aroused so to speak.

Yes, he's been with a lot of women and men but how else can you find out? He wasn't sure about Via the first time he fucked her; he thought she may have been a closet masochist due to her gentle nature but that wasn't the case.

She never got even remotely wet, so that could only mean gentle actions would be more beneficial….or herbs to force an arousal for some nice hard fucking which he plans to do in the future.

 _I just need to find out what makes you go crazy and then you're mine~_

* * *

*Dagur leaned in and began gently kissing the quivering lips, letting a growl slip out since she wasn't participating until he felt her attempting it before traveling his greedy mouth to taste every inch of his lovely future bride.

He eyed the delicate hands gripping the fur blanket until the knuckles turned white but ignored it, grabbing the soft thighs and trying to force them apart.

"No resisting Via. Trust me you'll love this~"

Those metallic orbs never met his green heated gaze as he felt the muscles slowly relax and very gently latched onto his prize; suckling and licking the delicious blossom.

This is what Dagur longed for: the writhing, quivering, the tiny whimpers. He grinned as he kept up the soft actions, glancing up at the resisting countenance with tightly shut eyes and pursed lips.

He paused for a brief moment cooing, purposefully breathing on the sensitive bud to make it worse for her, "Don't fight it~ I can tell you like what I'm doing to you."

 _She can deny it all she wants but these tasty juices say otherwise~_

Dagur applied more pressure due to the fact he could tell she was about to cum, the legs closing in around his head and the fact she was trying to pull away from him was a dead giveaway. Mostly he could taste it, slightly bitter but now it tastes sweet~

It didn't take long before something had to give; her lower body arched and writhed from the impending orgasm with a tiny gasp as he relished the sweet taste, licking his lips as he hastily stood up to see her expression.

Dagur was displeased she didn't look overwhelmed as he hoped but the orgasm and the fact she was wet for him said otherwise.

He quickly began taking off his garments, freeing his aching shaft and mused softly as he rested his hand on her head, "Now you need to return the favor."

The sudden determination to resist emerged and he saw it on her face, he rolled his eyes and forced her to sit up, "You don't want me to go back on my word now do you?"

The woman scowled and glanced at the thick rod in front of her face, her nerves getting the better of her again until Dagur firmly gripped her jaw to make it open up as he pushed his dick inside the resisting mouth.

* * *

He didn't move; only just holding her head there waiting impatiently for her to do it. Unwillingly her tongue began tasting what was in her mouth, the tongue always betrays damn it all and toughed it out.

Dagur moaned and fought the urge to thrust his hips, "That feels so fucking good~ Suck it just like that baby~"

He urged her to suck slow at first but then faster until he came, holding the once resisting head still growling, "Swallow it."

He watched with a heated gaze to make sure she did, taking a sadistic pleasure from the disgusted expression until he pulled his still hardened shaft away.

He arched a brow from the sudden sputtering she was doing, actually about to be concerned she was choking until she coughed it all up onto the floor.

Dagur was relieved he stepped back and absentmindedly stroked the soft light brown hair, "Can't get it down hmmm? Can't say I've never seen that before; but I'll try to remember not to force you to swallow next time~"

Before she could say anything the Berserker shoved the woman back and spread her legs, he couldn't wait anymore as he shoved his cock inside that tight cavern with a loud moan.

Dagur almost forgot his plan until he saw the pained expression on the woman's face from the force he was using before easing up….. _damn I almost blew it…why does she have to feel so good and bring out my violent nature~ I LOVE to fuck hard!_

With all his might he thrusted at a steady pace trying not to go harder, when he lifted the lean legs onto his shoulders leaning forward to make his thrusts go in deeper he cause her pain again.

He almost felt sorry for how sensitive she was but this is Dagur the Deranged…a sadist and masochist….growling in irritation he leaned back and continued like that.

"Quit blocking out how much fun we're having my moonlit warrior and look at me while I fuck you~"

* * *

Dagur's grin just went wider as she muttered, "No." He liked the fact she was resisting actually since it made the sex more fun to him, but slapped her behind cooing, "It'll be such a shame if you don't participate. I don't feel those hips meeting mine~"

He knew he won when he shifted his angle and the woman complied with his threat, the rest was pure bliss for the Berserker chief. He fucked the woman harder and finally gaining music to his ears filled with tiny moans and some whimpers; sure he wanted screaming but at this stage he knew she wouldn't do it and wasn't the type to if anything….but he would change that in the future to be sure.

"Fuck~ I'm going to cum!"

Dagur latched is mouth onto a perked nipple sucking harshly before pulling out and releasing his seed with a vocal moan; collapsing next to _his_ woman cooing into her ear once he got his breath back, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

A dark glare was his response once she rolled over as he gawked.

 _She's STILL going to be stubborn after that!? ….Not like it matters she isn't going anywhere and it just means more effort on her part~_

With that evil thought in mind he rolled the woman back over and began coaxing her into more sex before he let her go to sleep.

* * *

*It went on like this for weeks; next thing you know Via was stuck on that ship for a month already….which still felt like forever She was still confined to her cell per Ryker's orders despite she's never tried to escape.

She fiddled with her necklace again, missing Tuffnut more than usual and wondered if she ever see him again or hear his corny jokes and random moronic statements.

 _I feel like I've betrayed him but what choice do I have right now? I have to keep Dagur happy or else Scarfume is dead but what will Tuffnut do if he finds out? He won't take me back after all the times I've had sex with…..damn it!_

Via felt ashamed as it was and hit the cell door, pacing back and forth irritably. Sure she managed to persuade Dagur to let her visit Scarfume practically every day for a few minutes as her reward for cooperating, but this couldn't keep going on.

 _If only I could set Scarfume free…..I'm stuck here but at least I won't have to worry about his safety anymore….no he won't leave me behind…..I want him to be free even if I can't._

A sudden squeak got her attention and there was a Terrible Terror outside the window peering in, fiddling with her necklace she suddenly got an idea.

"Hey little guy, you shouldn't be here or else the hunters will get you; but I hope you can help me out."

She remembered Hiccup mentioning these dragons were good at delivering letters and mentally prayed that this one lived on Berk; and Skullcrusher was a tracker dragon too.

She slowly walked up to it and reached out her hand to let it get her scent before it licked her hand and rubbed it affectionately. Via pulled off her necklace and hoisted herself to the bars putting the necklace around its neck murmuring, "Take this to Berk and give it to the chief or Hiccup, the boy who rides a Nightfury you can't miss him. Be careful."

The dragon let out a tiny squeak and flew off, she knew it was a long shot but Via would try anything to escape or get help.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

*Ryker's tone wasn't comforting and that made Via worry, she hopped down from the bars musing, "Trying to escape again."

"Those bars won't come loose from your weak strength." "You never know."

The brute had an evil grin on his face for some odd reason and it sent a chill up the woman's spine, he's been distant from her the past few weeks and hasn't hounded her about anything aside from the first few days.

 _I thought Heather convinced him I don't know anything….so why all of a sudden….._

He chuckled and unlocked her cell door musing, thus interrupting her thoughts, "I'm pleased to inform you that I sent Dagur _and_ Heather on a little recon mission for the day."

Via gulped and stepped backwards as the large brute kept advancing closer, "I…I hate to ask but why…."

He slammed a hand against the wall beside her head musing, "It means I won't have _any_ interruptions for a good while. I kept my distance to avoid any suspicion from those annoying Berserkers that I _still_ intend on getting the information I want.

Via tried to stay calm but her voice cracked because to be quite frank….Ryker scared her, "I thought Heather told you everything?"

"She did, but where's the fun in letting someone else do the interrogation."

The large hand suddenly gripped the woman's chin with a cruel grin, "The fear in your eyes is a good incentive for what I'm going to do to you."

 **TBC:  
**


	4. Ryker's Agenda

"But I already told you what I know! Don't you listen!?"

Via struggled like crazy being dragged out of her cell from the iron grip to her arm, her dragon began shrieking in fury and slamming his body against the bars; nothing would keep him quiet this time.

"How about you stop this pitiful resisting or I kill your dragon right here and now. It's of no concern to me whether it dies or not."

Via slapped his face the best she could due to the shackles and snapped, "If he dies you might as well kill me too!"

Ryker growled and jerked the woman closer snarling, "Don't tempt me. Now shut your dragon up!"

When she didn't comply he grabbed a bow and arrow from the wall and aimed it through the bars; Via was too late to stop the bastard from shooting Scarfume in the leg.

His pained cry tore her heart in two and she was about to spew out many curse words when Ryker covered her mouth and wrapped a bulky arm around her waist to pin her flailing arms against her sides.

"Blame yourself for its injury; more will come to your dragon if you don't meet _my_ demands. Dagur is the least of your worries now."

*Via was trembling in fury and fear when she was carried down below, the shackles being removed only for another pair to be reattached including her ankles.

She was facing the wall and curious to what he was going to do, gasping when he grabbed her tunic and pulled out a knife.

Ryker cut her tunic straight down the middle and jerked it away from her back; he made it worse by reaching around under her shirt to unclasp her breasts restraint and removing that too.

She cringed when the toughed callused hand stroked her back as he mused, "Such lovely skin, it's almost a shame~"

"Wh….What is?"

* * *

He brushed his lips over her ear purring, "That I prefer women with battle scars~" With that said he traced his fingertips along the scar on her right eye and left arm chuckling before walking off to the side and grabbing something from a chest.

"I almost forgot."

He forced a gag in her mouth and tied it around her head musing, "I rather hear you scream but I don't want to risk you biting your tongue."

Via was beyond petrified by this point, many things were crossing her mind on what was going to happen but when a loud snap echoed in the small room and the burning pain on her back confirmed it.

A loud muffled cry of pain came out; she gripped the chains just for the sake of grabbing something as another crack filled her ears.

The pain from the whip was almost unbearable; tears were streaming from her eyes and clenching her teeth on the gag from how much it stung. She could feel the blood oozing down her back from the lashes and tried so hard not to break down crying even though she was failing miserably.

She already lost count from the lashes, her body was already too weak to stand on her own feet but she kept trying.

*Ryker had that sadistic grin plastered on his face the whole time, taking his sweet time in between the strokes to hear more of the muffled cries; the sight of the long bloody gashes on the once unblemished skin made his groin tighten significantly.

He felt like ten was enough for her body to handle, which he guessed correct since she was trying to keep standing but barely.

The dragon hunter also didn't want her dead now, he couldn't place it but she wasn't like other women. He always had a thing for feisty girls in general, but not to get involved with; too much conflict and exasperation with women like that always wanting to be in control and challenge their man for supremacy.

 _She has some spunk but not enough to be a fighter. Rather docile nature for a Viking._

Ryker removed the shackles and kneeled down next to her half sitting form asking gruffly, "Where's the dragon eye?"

* * *

He took the gag off and it took the woman a few moments before whispering, "I don't know what that is."

He smirked since he knew she was telling the truth, this was just an excuse to have some fun with her.

"Very well, I believe you now."

If he wasn't mistaken she just muttered a curse at him that sounded remarkably like 'you fucking pile of shit.'

He just chuckled and made the woman lie down on her side with a firm hold on her arm and leg musing, "Colorful language I'll give you that."

*Ryker couldn't contain himself and pulled off her garments as she tried to weakly resist, whimpering when he sucked on a thick digit and stuck it in her anal entrance.

He probed rather roughly musing all the while as he held her still, "I've been watching you, not once has Dagur fucked you anally so I'm going to be the first."

Via's voice cracked when another finger was added whimpering, "I thought I was being watched…ngh…stop it!"

"I had a hunch you did, the constant glances towards the door was proof enough. I quite enjoyed myself with all the things you've done with him and I'm a bit jealous that fool gets to have all the fun."

Ryker couldn't take it anymore and spat on his hand to lube it up more and position the tip loving the pleading, "Don't…please…"

He just smirked and in one powerful thrust made his dick inside that tight cavern with a low groan. Via practically screamed in pain and Ryker quickly began thrusting. If one thing he knew fucking someone in the ass didn't hurt too badly when done quickly rather than slowly.

His grunts were loud and gruff, making sure the woman stayed on her side instead of her back to avoid her wounds getting worse. He leaned forward more to keep a tight hold on her forearms from flailing about and the tear stained face just made his libido sky rocket.

* * *

Ryker fucked her hard and fast considering he hasn't been with a woman in a long time before finally letting out a low growl when he came, making sure to fill up that tight backside with sadistic glee.

After a few moments of rest he pulled out, taking it the rather cute pained squeak from the woman and mused as he grabbed a rag and wiped off the blood from his still hardened rod and licked his lips, "I'm not done yet, but I'll be nice this time."

At this point Via couldn't really tell what was real or not…her mind would only register the pain coursing throughout her entire body. She knew Ryker said something but she didn't know what it was.

The only thing she felt other than pain was the hot flesh in her mouth, the back of her throat burning before another hot substance she was forced to swallow, which just came back up mixed with the taste of vomit that made her even sicker to her stomach.

*After he was through and noticing the woman had passed out he smirked and left the chamber ordering, "Attend to her injuries before putting her clothes back on then put her back in her cell. Not a word of this to the Beserkers."

"Yes sir!"

Ryker let out a nice fulfilled sigh before glancing at the wounded Changewing, taking the note of death in those yellow orbs for him as he just snorted, "You don't get the special treatment unless your rider persuades me otherwise~"

The dragon spit some acid at the bars and a bit managed to get on the hunter's arm as he hissed, managing to get it off before it melted his tough skin. He hit the cell door angrily, "Just for that you'll get no food for the rest of the week."

*It was late when Heather and Dagur returned, the girl still uneasy about the whole mission, "Why did Ryker send us both?" The chief just shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't even needed so that was a complete waste of my precious time."

Heather asked with worry, "I know he said we both were needed but I think he was lying to us." Dagur let out an exasperated sigh, "You're thinking too much about this sis, it's late and we can pester him in the morning if that'll make you happy."

* * *

She watched him head the opposite way asking, "Where are you going?" "Um…let's see now…I'm heading towards the cells which could only mean I want to see Via. It's a full moon tonight and my little songbird must be missing her devilishly handsome future husband~"

Heather rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I doubt that you idiot."

*Dagur made no effort to keep quiet, he knew by now she was a light sleeper as he made his way towards the sleeping bundle he could see by the moon's light through the window.

"Wakey, wakey, Daddy Dagur's home~"

He impatiently waited for her to groan in irritation or let out an annoyed sigh but none came, he arched a brow and nudged her with his foot which earned a pained whimper.

His eyes narrowed, "I didn't use much force for that noise." The Berserker was suspicious and noticed her breathing was labored; he knelt down and growled irritably grabbing her shoulder, "No need to pretend anymore now…."

His hand had slid down to her back and his hand became warm, there was a lot of heat coming from her back and he was feeling moisture too.

A glimpse of a light coming his way he snapped at whoever it was, "Give me that light!"

Heather jumped from the sudden shout, having just coming down there to put Windshear's gear up before asking, "Is something wrong?"

"Just get over here!"

* * *

His sister grudgingly complied as he snatched it from her when she gasped at the sight. Via's entire back was bandaged but it was obvious she was tortured from the blood stains on the gauze; she slowly backed away from Dagur who was obviously livid but he didn't say a word.

Heather didn't know what to make of this, when he was pissed he always yelled, complained, and started hitting or killing anything in sight but as of now….silence.

He stood up with his fists clenched as he looked in on her dragon, holding up the light to see an arrow in its leg but luckily the dragon wasn't dead and it wasn't a fatal wound.

Dagur returned and merely ordered in a dead tone, "Tend to her dragon's injury while I take her to my quarters."

Heather didn't argue and hastily went to Scarfume's cage, Windshear gently nudging and being affectionate to calm him down for her rider to be able to help him.

Scarfume liked Windshear and would only let them two, aside from his own rider, to even come near him. "This has to be Ryker's doing, but luckily your injury isn't too serious."

Heather couldn't understand why the hunter tortured Via anyway after she told the truth, she knew he was dangerous but not that much of a sadist. "There, good as new. Don't worry; we'll have a word with that jerk in the morning." Scarfume let out a small grunt of appreciation, nuzzling Windshear again before they left.

*Dagur was more than just pissed, he wanted to gut and strangle Ryker with his own intestines, make him eat his own organs and shit for the stunt he pulled.

He redressed her wounds since they were still fresh and put some healing ointment on the gashes, "Any deeper and it would've went to the bone."

She needed a bath too as it was but even more so now, the only thing he could do was take her soiled clothes off and give her a sponge bath.

He washed her silently, trying to control his temper when he saw the bruises on her forearms which weren't by his own hands. Rolling her over he saw her eyes flutter open but it looked like no one was home so ignored it until he saw her backside.

The dried white substance and blood smear on and in between her cheeks said it all before hastily getting the rest of her body cleaned before placing the fur blanket over the unconscious form.

He calmly headed outside and locked the door to prevent anyone from entering before finding his way down to the barracks where Ryker's men were with murder flaring from his cold green gaze.

He made sure they all were awake and alert before locking the door behind him grinning evilly; knowing without a doubt the only Viking to leave this room…..would _only_ be him.

 **TBC:**


	5. Reluctant Consolation

The next morning was unusually quiet to Heather, she felt really uncomfortable as it was about what happened to Via and Scarfume last night but this feeling was worse.

She had checked on her own dragon to be safe and she was sleeping soundly before sighing with relief, that's when she went back up on deck to see her brother….coated in blood.

Heather gasped, "Dagur! What happened!?"

He lazily lifted his head up with a small crazed grin cooing, "I just let out my anger last night sis~" "What did you do?"

He stood up with a happy sigh, which freaked her out tenfold since she's never seen him look this…well…deranged and psychotic before; not this bad anyway. "I'm getting back at Ryker where it really hurts with what he did~"

Heather followed his line of sight to the barracks and the pieces came together, now it made sense why it was so quiet…no one was out on deck by now except for the Berserkers crew.

"Dagur, why kill his men!? They weren't the cause of Via getting whipped! You should've killed Ryker instead."

She whispered that last part for obvious reasons but her brother just snorted, "I could've, but _he_ did something else that I'm not happy about. The only reason I didn't kill him personally and give that bastard the same punishment as she was dealt, is that we need the hunter's to get what I want. This way I get to let out a lot of anger, some necessary bloodshed which I've been deprived of lately, and another way to tick the guy off."

Heather furrowed her brows questionably, "Understandable I guess, but what else did he do to her." "Think about it sis; what usually happens to women on board a ship of Viking men?"

The ebony haired teen gasped and couldn't believe what she just heard, she knew Ryker was dangerous and a sadist but to go that far as to raping Via!? She watched Dagur head into his quarters as she tried to let this sink in with a deep frown, "This is getting more out of hand, not to mention why all of a sudden did he decide to do that. More importantly, what will Ryker do when he finds out?"

* * *

*Via woke up with the dawn, very slowly as she tried to process where she was. Her body felt like it was on fire from the constant stings and hissed as she tried to sit up; letting out a whimper since she was fully seated on her behind when the recollection came in a quick rush.

 _That damn bastard, the lashing was bad enough but the rape in the ass…that was pure torture. It's no wonder I passed out. I just hope Scarfume is ok…I need to get that arrow out of his leg._

A sudden sharp sting to her chest made her gasp in pain, clutching it before quickly letting it go. _What the hell!?_

There was a small square bandage right underneath her left collarbone, she didn't remember it and gently removed the gauze to see what it was.

Via's mouth dropped in horror to see a Skrill insignia there, maybe two or three inches wide tops, and now her mind was racing how it got there and why.

Her throat felt dry and wanted some water, but not before glancing down at the rest of her bandages. Her top half was covered but she was naked underneath to be expected. She tried to smooth out her hair, still missing the braid that's been gone for the last week.

 _Dagur just had to mess up my hair…but why does it smell clean. I should smell really bad after last night. I wonder what he'll say since he apparently brought me in his room._

A click on the lock made her glance that way as said man entered, her eyes widened from all the blood on him but he didn't say a word to her yet. He glanced at her and merely poured some water into a pan before grabbing a rag and cleaning himself.

After a few minutes of silence since she was mostly in deep thought wondering who he killed…rough guess but where else would the blood come from when he sat on the edge of the bed and made her gasp.

She didn't know what to say and it seemed he didn't either for a moment, until he finally just mused, "You've been avenged."

She blinked a few times before trying to speak, "After wha….ngh…" He arched a brow from how hoarse her voice sounded and fetched the woman some water, which she chugged down and whispered, "Like I was trying to say…that's all you got to say Dagur?"

* * *

He jumped up from the bed and towered over the woman, "What in Thor's name do you want me to say!? Is it not obvious how furious I am about last night!? There's no point in asking you if you're ok because I'm not an idiot! I know you're not! I just avenged you, which I don't do for ANYONE, the least you can do is show me some gratitude! I brought you here, bandaged you, and even took care of your damn dragon!"

He scowled when her eyes started watering and snapped even louder, "Don't even think about crying either! I can give you plenty of better reasons to cry about you know!"

"You..you took care of Scarfume? He's ok?" He leaned down and was practically in her face fuming, "That's it!? That's what's making you cry!? You're a selfish little…."

He stopped midsentence when the trembling arms wrapped around his neck in an embrace, which caused his anger to recede quite quickly surprisingly and his eyes widen.

Dagur was confused by this notion to say the least, the woman truly didn't make sense half the time as it was but this topped it off.

 _She's hugging me after all the yelling I did at her? Of her own free will at that!_

After a few moments he sat on the bed and shifted to a more comfortable position, timidly returning the hug and taking noting of his neck getting wet from her tears, that and the soft sobbing.

"So…you wanted a shoulder to cry on hmm~ Must be desperate if you want mine."

He heard a soft chuckle which made him grin but not disengaging the embrace until she wanted to.

 _Maybe this little stunt of Ryker's will be beneficial to me now….Via will despise that hunter more than me and maybe team up with me~ Ooh this is a good day for Dagur~_

"Thank you Dagur."

* * *

He arched a brow from the soft whisper but just mused, "A king has to protect his queen doesn't he?" Hearing that Via slowly pulled away and gave him a fixed look as he just smirked naughtily, "Well it's true."

She just sighed and tried to clean her face, which he grabbed a clean moistened rag and gave it to her when she murmured and made that smirk turn into a huge grin for the Berserker, "I suppose so."

Dagur felt like she was silently accepting the fact they were going to be unified and tried not to gloat; he knew if he did she would be stubborn again. It was short-lived sadly when she pointed at her chest, "What is _this_ about!? Not to mention WHEN did it happen!?"

He wasn't fazed by her random outburst and stated in a dead tone, not before thinking.

 _Well that didn't last long._

"I gave you my crest seal last night, I'm surprised you don't remember since your eyes shot open and you screamed. As for why; I'm making it perfectly clear now that everyone knows you belong to me."

"You branded me like an animal!? That's not going to stop anyone from…from…"

"Spare me the drama and get over it, you've already had a taste of Dagur and this is a reminder even to you that you will _always_ be mine."

Via didn't know how to respond to that aside from thinking how stupid it was, like she needed yet another unneeded scar like the ones on her back, so just bitterly dropped the subject. It couldn't be taken back so she just asked for reassurance changing the subject completely.

"So um….Scarfume is ok?" "Yes, I had Heather tend to his wound and he should be fine." "That's good; when I see her I'll thank her too."

"Fine and I hate to ruin the moment here again, but what all did Ryker do to you?"

Via pursed her lips and tried to speak calm, "You already know." "I just have a hunch there's one more thing I don't know about." She glanced at the chief and just murmured, "I remember the whip and the rape from behind….anything after that was fuzzy but I know it happened…the taste…"

* * *

She trailed off and rubbed her throat; Dagur's fists clenched in a tight ball and growled, "He fucked your mouth too." A small nod was the answer but he didn't say anything, at least he decided not to when a thundering voice roared from on deck, "DAGUR! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!"

Via flinched as the Berserker just mused, "Oh goody, he must've found the present I left for him~" He left to meet the hunter and locked the door, not taking any more risks as he met the piercing glare from Ryker.

*Ryker punched him in the face when he was close enough yelling, "What happened to all my men!?"

Dagur just chuckled after wiping the blood from his mouth, "I would've thought you of all people would know Rykee~ Since you need an explanation I'll be more than happy to tell you…I slaughtered your crew after the little stunt you pulled last night."

Ryker clenched his fists in fury and growled menacingly, "You killed my entire crew because of a woman? How low and weak you've become~ No female is worth avenging."

Dagur just gave the hunter a cocky grin with his arms crossed, "That just shows me how dumb you are. You forget, if we don't have women our bloodline goes caput." "That has nothing to do with avenging a female!"

"If you would've killed her dragon last night my leverage would be gone AND the cooperation I've worked hard to obtain! Of course, I _did_ have a lot of built up anger and needed to get it out. Thanks for getting under my skin Rykee….I needed it."

Ryker bitterly kept his composure and shoved past him but not without growling, "That woman will be your downfall and when it does….I'll take great pleasure in slaughtering your crew and have a front row seat and taking part in your death~"

Despite the threat, Dagur rolled his eyes and went to attend to some business with his own men as Ryker smirked and thumbed the key to the deranged Vikings room he just swiped.

He waited a few hours before he dared try anything, keeping an eye on his sister too since she was Dagur's little spy now. He quietly entered the room when the Berserker was up on the mast and the ebony haired teen was near the rear of the ship.

* * *

The woman's fear stricken eyes almost made him lose his composure, gesturing with his finger against his lips to keep quiet. He glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't followed before hurling the woman against his chest and anticipated the pained cry as he covered her mouth.

He adjusted the sheet wrapped around her lower half before easily lifting the small frame up by the waist and quickly carrying the half wriggling form down below.

He whispered in her ear with amusement, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you again. I just want to show you something."

He jerked the door open and glanced down at her horror stricken countenance, forcing her head to keep focused on all the dead corpses in the room whispering in her ear, "You see what you've done? All of my men died because of you."

He released her mouth as she shook her head with tears streaming down from her half-lidded orbs, "It's not my fault….you caused this." "If it wasn't for Dagur's little obsession with you none of this would've happened."

"That's not true; if you didn't rape me….they didn't have to die." Ryker grinned and pressed her closer against him still whispering, taunting her, "They didn't need to die at all, but because of you they did. He should've gone after me; it makes more sense after all."

She didn't say anything this time, just trying to look away from all the corpses and the overwhelming smell of blood. He could see she's never seen anything so horrifying before and this would traumatize her weak mind, just another way of getting back at Dagur for killing his men.

"I wonder how thrilling a nice fucking in a room of dead bodies would be? We can make it a ritual, having sex covered in freshly spilled blood to avenge my men so they can enter Valhalla with honor~"

With that said he pressed his hardened erection against her backside, her breathing skyrocketed even more as he cooed stroking her hair, "I'll be nice and fuck you in the natural way this time."

"Get your fucking hands off my woman!"

He growled in annoyance as Dagur and Heather stood there with frowns and dark glares, "Let her go Ryker unless you want an axe blade in your back."

* * *

The hunter just chuckled, "No need for the meaningless threat, I'm only showing Via what she caused." He sat her down and Heather caught her before she fell as the brute just tossed the key to the Berserker musing, "You really need to keep a better watch on your key, someone could steal it."

"Via calm down, take slow deep breaths."

The teen tried to calm the woman down, she was hyperventilating and in her state she didn't need to be stressed. Dagur just seethed as he watched, narrowing his green gaze how frantic Via was and reasoning with herself, "It's not my fault…it's not my fault…."

Heather gave her brother a worried look before murmuring, "Let's get her to Scarfume and maybe she'll calm down. She needs to get away from this room."

He just grabbed Via and carried her to said destination, the dragon growling upon his arrival but whimpered when it saw its rider, Dagur just growled back, "Don't try anything dragon or else I'll take her back and you'll never see her again."

Heather motioned for Windshear to calm him down, which the Changewing reluctantly let his guard down as Via was placed at his side. Heather frowned when she burst into tears clinging to her dragon's neck, murmuring things she couldn't make out before laying a hand on Dagur's shoulder, "Let's give them some privacy, I'll stand watch at the door and Windshear will stay in front of this cell."

He just nodded and let his sister lead him away as he seethed and punched a cell door, "I just made progress with her this morning and now she may be mentally broken for who knows how fucking long!"

Heather pursed her lips but tried to be reassuring, "Ryker knew seeing all those bodies would mentally scar Via and it sounded like he was trying to convince her it was her fault too….but she's strong Dagur, she'll make it out alright. She needs time to heal and better to leave her with her dragon right now."

"I suppose….I can't wait until this damn alliance is over with so I can destroy and wipe out that entire dragon hunter tribe~"

* * *

*The next week seemed longer than normal but Via was improving, her back was finally about healed despite the few scabs. The healing ointment they had worked wonders and her ass didn't hurt now, a mild sting here and there but it was tolerable.

Scarfume and Via were the happiest they've been since they've been captured because they were together, she finally managed to accept what happened and try to let it go. She cuddled closer to her dragon murmuring, "I wasn't the cause of their deaths, and my weakened state must've had something to do with me actually believing it. At least it's all over, that part anyway…I just wish we could leave this place behind and get off this damn ship."

She took in account that Dagur didn't bother her for anything and stared at him through the bars, he was presently sharpening a knife. She couldn't understand why he was being…nice…since she's been prisoner this time. It was an odd way of showing it but he did seem to care about her health and wellbeing.

 _When I was his prisoner he was brutal and clingy, now it's like he's trying to make up for it. For someone that's this deranged he seems to have a little bit of a soft side despite branding me like a damn cow!_

Scarfume snorted from her sulking expression but licked her head until Dagur whined out of the blue, "You have _got_ to do something about your hair! I can't stand the way it covers half your face."

Via gawked, "I can't braid well and it's your fault it got messed up anyway."

Heather smirked and was glad to see she was somewhat back to her old self as she listened to them bickering, actually hoping deep down her demented brother would change for the better because of Via and maybe… just maybe…she could forgive him for killing her adoptive family.

* * *

*The tension was high the day of his and Dagur's confrontation, Ryker changed direction to a closer port for more supplies after sending one ship posthaste to Viggo to let his younger brother know what happened and where to meet him….he needed him to play a hand in this matter immediately.

The brute noted the next week how Dagur was practically glued to the woman. He was a bit disappointed she was kept in the dragon's cell since that means he couldn't fuck her again…well…with more difficulty getting to her anyway.

His order on the dragon going without food was ignored, Heather saw to that personally and making sure Via had plenty of food and water to heal. He didn't give a damn about the dragon getting fed at this point, he was still debating on when to kill it, but better to be safe and check with his brother because Viggo may have a plan for it.

Ryker's only amusement was that the Changewing wouldn't let Dagur inside the cell to attend to her injuries, only Heather could and that was just because of her own dragon.

He found it interesting the Berserker Chief was even willing to personally attend her wounds and not let anyone else, that's what followers are for but then again, he probably didn't want them to see her topless.

 _Why is he so obsessed with her? Come to think of it, from what I've heard Dagur raped her too before we joined forces, so why is she so cooperative with that lunatic? The dragon is the key to her alliance with him but that can't be just it._

"LAND HO!"

Ryker peered through his spyglass, spotting his brother's ship which was already there waiting as he chuckled, "Now the real fun begins~

 **TBC: reviews are much appreciated**


	6. Viggo's Discovery

Via heard the cry from on deck and was glad she will be back on land again but her gut was telling her otherwise.

 _Something doesn't feel right. I thought they said we'd be a sea for at least a few more days so why stop now?_

She stroked Scarfume's snout as he growled as did Windshear when Ryker stood in front of the cell with a snide grin. "Alright Miss Via, my brother wishes to speak with you."

 _That asshole has a brother? This just keeps getting better._

He glanced at Heather and ordered, "Get your dragon out of the way so I can escort our prisoner." The teen reluctantly did as was told but stood in his path retorting, " _I'll_ be the one to escort Via to Viggo, and then I can have a word him myself."

The brute just chuckled, "No you won't. He doesn't want to speak or even see you Heather, his direct order is for _me_ to bring the woman to him. Your order from my brother is to take her dragon off this ship and lock him a cage. Now get out of my way."

Heather clicked her tongue angrily but moved out of the way, arching a brow at Dagur who was glaring at Ryker as she whispered, "Is he bluffing?" Her brother shook his head, "He's telling the truth. I'm not allowed to enter his hut either; our focus is on the dragon."

*Via hastily stood as Ryker entered, barely able to control Scarfume from attacking the brute which he deserved but her dragon would die in the process if that happened. She wouldn't put it past these hunters to have another excuse to kill her dragon.

She silently made a gesture for Scarfume to stand down and jumped out of Ryker's reach stating, "Don't touch me, I can walk on my own….now anyway."

He just smirked and followed close behind to make sure she didn't make a break for it, which was unlikely since she wouldn't get far without her dragon.

The woman breathed in the fresh air she's been deprived of, fiddling with the baggy tunic that kept slipping off her shoulder as she finally made her first step on land after what seemed like forever.

* * *

 _At least I'm not wearing a dress this time, but this thing is so thin. It's all they had so better this than being naked covered by a sheet I guess._

A hard shove from behind almost made her fall face first and she glared behind her shoulder, "Was that really necessary?" Ryker was amused and tried to do it again but she dodged it until he pointed, "That's where you're going."

She flinched from how creepy the small hut looked; it was decorated with dragon bones. The hunter grabbed her arm this time and pulled apart the drape as they both entered. Via's eyes widened when she saw Viggo, he didn't look much like Ryker in the physical department but there was a similarity none the less.

She was very uncomfortable being in the same room with him, much like when she first met Ryker, and knew he was nothing but bad news.

She gulped and tried to slowly back away but the brute forced her forward and guarded the doorway. The younger sibling finally decided to speak without looking up from his charts, "I trust you had a decent journey brother? Aside from the mishaps you mentioned in your message."

His voice was smooth, dark, and very sophisticated with a touch of intimidation.

Ryker mused, "It could've been better."

Viggo fiddled with a compass murmuring sadly, "I was deeply distressed to find out our entire crew was slaughtered on your ship, but then again." His tone turned dark and his eyes drifted up to look at his brother, "If Dagur could've killed them all so easily when they outnumbered him extensively, then it shows me they were too weak and needed to be disposed of anyway."

Via felt rooted to the spot in fear, Viggo's eyes were dark and piercing like he was looking into your very soul, especially when they turned to her.

It surprised her that his gaze softened suddenly and he asked politely, "I don't believe we've met my dear, but I've heard so much about you. I'm Viggo Grimmborn, leader of the dragon hunter tribe. You are?"

It took her a minute to find her voice but finally murmured, "Via." A small frown emerged on the hunter's face, "Your entire name please."

* * *

Via was too shocked to be intimidated at this point, because she never expected a polite conversation from any of these hunters despite how dangerous this guy is in particular.

"Really? No one has ever asked me what my last name was before…..it's Via Wilkenshire."

His eyes widened a bit before asking with more interest, "Where are you from my dear?" "Far away…I'm no good with coordinates." "I see, from my report it says you were marooned."

She nodded as he motioned for her to sit down and then glanced at Ryker, "Give us a few minutes alone brother, I'll call you back when I'm through."

Said man did as was told but not before glancing at the woman with a smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by his younger sibling.

"How did you get marooned?" "I..I don't really know. I mostly just remember my head getting hit and then I woke up on Changewing Island." "I see, how do you know you live far away then?" She arched a brow, "Because where I came from there were no dragons at all and the climate was warmer."

Viggo hummed in deep thought and stood from his chair, circling slowly around his desk and resting his hands on her shoulders causing her to tense. Leaning down he whispered darkly in her ear, "If what you say is true, the journey would've taken a few months so how were you unconscious all that time?"

 _I don't like where this is going._

"I don't know." His breath on her neck sent a chill up her spine as the tone gained more malice in it, "I would appreciate it if you told me the truth, I detest liars. Would you like for me to demonstrate what I would do?"

She quickly shook her head no as his tone softened, "Good girl, now how did you truly get marooned?"

He didn't release her shoulders as she took a deep breath, not expecting the real truth to be told to a complete stranger. "I ran away from home. Gathered lots of supplies and sailed off in a small ship that one person could operate. I had no clue where I was going, then after a month or two the weather began turning cold and then a storm hit me not too long after. My ship was severely damaged and began to slowly sink, but it was too small to have a rowboat attached…..I was just lucky I saw land and grabbed what supplies I had left which was barely anything and paddled my way on a piece of driftwood. I almost froze to death from the coldness of the water but I managed to make it and that's how I got there."

* * *

Viggo hummed with a nod and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head murmuring, "You poor thing, you accidently marooned yourself…such a pity. You'll be very useful to me."

Via scowled and muttered, "How so? I DON'T know what that telescope thing is so don't even start with that."

He finally let go of her shoulders and went back to his desk, "I believe you my dear and that wasn't what I was referring to. You'll be useful to me because if I heard correctly you can train a Changewing."

Arching a brow she crossed her arms muttering, "Just one but we had to bond first, I can't just train a random dragon like that. They're all irritable and violent."

"I'm well aware, but if you trained one you can do much more. They're the perfect dragons for infiltration and I'm quite certain you are as well having learned from them as well. Such a skill is highly regarded and can be taught to my men."

"What are you saying!? You want me to train your crew to infiltrate other villages!?"

"Precisely, I've had many reports from my brother stating you're indeed skilled in this matter which will help our tribe become even stronger. Even Dagur helped prove it when Ryker overheard him boasting about how you knew he was in the bushes when you first met."

Via was overwhelmed but muttered stubbornly, "I won't do it." "Oh you will my dear; it'll be a shame your dragon will have to suffer because of your failure to comply with my demands."

That tore it and she jumped up yelling, "You too!? First Dagur uses my dragon as leverage on me, then Ryker, and now you! What the hell is wrong with all of you!? I'm sick of being passed around like a loving cup!"

Viggo smirked in amusement at the random outburst, "Loving cup?"

"It's the first thing that popped in my head, I couldn't think of anything that gets passed around and everyone wants to _share_ and have a piece of it."

* * *

He took in account the reddened cheeks as she said that but didn't dwell on it, "Be that as it may, this is what happens in the Viking world. The strong will obtain what they want by any means necessary; get use to that fact my dear. Ryker! Have someone escort Via to one of the cave cells until I wish to speak with her again."

Via scowled the whole time as she was led away to yet another cell to be locked up like an animal, trying to think any way of getting out of this mess.

*Viggo watched them leave before murmuring, "Ryker, may I have a word with you." "What is it brother?"

The younger sibling fumbled around through some scrolls in a chest asking, "Did you realize her last name is Wilkenshire?" "No I wasn't and felt no need to ask, but come to think of it…it does sound familiar."

"I couldn't agree with you more, that's why I'm double checking something important. Here it is."

He stretched out a scroll with many names as Ryker peered at it too, "The family tree? You don't' think she's related to us do you?" "It's a possibility, let me see. Considering her age it might be around this side of the family."

Ryker watched with much interest as Viggo read every name and traveling his finger around until he stopped with a chuckle, "Well I'll be, I didn't believe it to be possible." "What?"

"Garth Grimmborn."

"Wait, isn't he the traitor we've heard about that left our tribe years ago?" "That he is, it was such a shame too; he was an excellent hunter and gardener for our tribe, he had the green thumb from what our father said. Look at his wife's name though."

"Dahlia Wilkenshire. It can't be…."

* * *

"I thought I recognized the name, from what father told me Garth was out trading for supplies with some villagers from a far away land and met Dahlia, then shortly after got married. That's when he left our tribe because he was sick of killing dragons and wanted to settle down in a peaceful village."

Ryker snorted, "What a fool. So what does this mean concerning Via?"

"My dear brother, Miss Via is our third cousin give or take. She's a Grimmborn and apparently has no knowledge of it."

"What!? How could she not know? The wife takes the husbands last name in a union."

Viggo sighed and rolled the chart back up, "We may never know why but there are only two possible explanations. One, he pretended he didn't know his last name to avoid anyone finding him or to show his allegiance to the village of his wife so he took her last name…it's not uncommon."

"Well it's ridiculous none the less; we're harboring a traitor's child." "On the contraire my brother, this could be fate. You and I are the only living Grimmborn's left of our tribe aside from a few cousins; now we've gained another member of our bloodline."

Ryker fiddled with his mustache musing, "That is a good thing I suppose. She's the only woman left of Grimmborn blood isn't she?"

Viggo hugged his brother and patted him on the shoulder with a small grin, "Yes. This is a fortuitous day for us Ryker, but let's get one thing cleared up first. You mentioned Dagur is to marry Via, correct?"

"Aye."

" Under no circumstances can we allow that to happen."

Ryker snorted, "Why not? Who cares if he marries her, it's none of our concern?" Viggo sighed with exasperation, " _I_ care brother and so should you; let me rephrase this. If Dagur marries Via, then that would make him our in-law."

The brute shuddered, "That's a disturbing thought."

* * *

He sat in his chair, "Exactly and not only that; with marriage comes children. She will bear a child with Berserker blood tainting our pure Grimmborn bloodline."

"You're absolutely right Viggo, we can't allow that to happen. Just the mere thought of being related to that freak…ugh. How are we supposed to stop it?"

Viggo sat in deep thought until a small smirk emerged and interlaced his fingers, "It's simple, it'll be too much of a hassle to keep stopping Dagur from marrying Via, which from what you've mentioned he's very persistent. The best way to solve this problem is for _someone else_ to marry her."

Ryker just arched a brow muttering, "How's that going to change anything. The situation will still be the same."

The brute knew that all too innocent smile and had a bad hunch about it. Viggo pointed at him, " _You'll_ be the one to marry Via."

"What? Be serious Viggo."

"I'm being deadly serious brother. If she marries you the union is permanent until death comes to one of you which won't happen anytime soon."

"Why don't _you_ marry her?"

"She's not my type, but from what I can see you fancy her if even a little bit don't you?" Ryker averted eye contact with a growl and that said it all.

"That won't stop Dagur from trying to take her back you know."

"Oh it will, I know he's not one to follow the rules but we can see to it personally he dies if he so much as even attempts to take her away. That's if he's even still interested which I highly doubt he will be, especially when it comes to her bearing your heirs."

Ryker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hate to admit it but I like this idea, and it'll rid us of the Berserker for good. Although, she's a cousin of ours so won't the children have defects? "

"Not at all, she's more of a distant cousin. Look on the bright side, the next generation of Grimmborn's be powerful. Imagine your strength, my intellect, and her infiltration techniques; how magnificent they will be~"

Ryker just smirked and nodded in agreement before chuckling, "Aye, but how do you recommend we get her to go along with this?"

Viggo just leaned back in his chair musing, "Leave it to me."

 **TBC:**


	7. Drunken Play

"You ready for tonight?"

"You bet! It's about time we get to have some fun around here."

Via kept hearing about some kind of party or event happening tonight, the music in the air should've made it obvious, but every time she asked the dragon hunters they just scoffed and told her to keep quiet.

 _I wish I knew what was going on AND where they took Scarfume. I haven't seen him in two days…come to think of it, Dagur hasn't come around either. What in hell is going on!?_

She finally caught sight of some of the Berserker guards and luckily they entered the cave as she asked eyeing the jugs in their hands, "What's going on? Is there a party or something happening? My dragon is ok isn't he!?"

At least Dagur's men would speak to her, probably by his order but who's to say. "Well, it's not exactly a party Miss Via. We're all just bored and want some entertainment so we're playing some music and drinking just like the hunters." "Yep, it gets pretty dull sometimes. Don't worry your dragon is fine too."

She sighed with relief that Scarfume wasn't hurt but despite that she was beyond bored too.

"Really~ can't I come?"

The two guards glanced at each other and shook their heads, "We can't let you out of your cell or we'll have to answer to Ryker."

Via scowled, "You should be more afraid of Dagur. He's your chief isn't he!?"

"Well yes but…in this terrain…it's their turf."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Tch, well how about this; you guys come in here and drink with me. I promise I won't try to escape."

She backed away to the furthest wall with a small smile to prove it as they hesitated, "We don't know…."

Via pleaded, "Oh come on we're just going to drink and have some laughs~ I'm BORED out of my mind and deserve some fun too. Besides, you're still doing your job on guarding me; they didn't say anything about making sure I don't escape from _inside_ the cell."

They both just shrugged, "Why not? We have to stay here anyway so let's make the most of it." "Sounds good to me, now remember Miss Via don't try to escape."

She held her hands up in surrender, "I promise."

*An hour later they were talking about random things until Via finally asked, "I know this is..hic…a silly question but, would I make a good wife?"

The guard called Gunner nodded, "I don't see why not, Lord Dagur likes you a lot so it makes sense he wants to marry you." She gently slapped his leg with a scowl, "No he doesn't! He's just obsessed…I want to know WHY he wants to marry me. It's not like I have a dowry~"

The other guard Spike patted her shoulder, "Don't fret too much about it Miss Via, the crew, including us, can't wait until you two tie the knot." "Really…how come?"

"Well, you're really nice~ Lord Dagur needs someone to talk some sense into him and not throw his men overboard all the time when he's angry and he's ALWAYS angry. You calm him down somehow."

Gunner nodded after taking another drink, "He's got a point, when you were our prisoner the first time..hic..he wasn't so aggressive with the crew and taking his anger out on us. That changed when you escaped…many men went overboard that night."

Via smirked a little and asked, "I see your point, but you didn't leave the men in the water did you?" "Nah, we got them out whenever Dagur wasn't looking."

"That's good…hic...maybe he isn't so bad, at least he treats me better as a prisoner than these damn hunters…..hic…pass me the jug please."

* * *

*The gang was rushing to the shore on their hideout Dragon's Edge where Snotlout was currently yelling, "Let go of my nose you stupid dragon!"

Hookfang rolled his eyes but let the Terrible Terror attack his rider with glee since he had it coming. Hiccup arched a brow asking once he finally got there, "What's going on Snotlout?"

"This..ow…stupid thing won't give me its treasure!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Treasure? Have you been drinking sea water again?"

The twins were giddy, "Who knew Terrible Terrors hoarded treasure!" "I know right, hold still Snotlout and we'll get it for you but the treasure will be ours!"

Hiccup just sighed until he noticed it wearing something around its neck. "Hold it guys wait! Look around its neck." Fishlegs squinted, "Is that a necklace."

Toothless decided to take this matter into his own claws and let out a shrill roar which caught the smaller dragon's attention, before it flew towards him and rubbed against his legs affectionately and then yawning.

Hiccup chuckled, "Nice work Toothless, this little guy looks really tired so that would explain why it's so irritable."

He walked closer slowly and reached out to pet it when it snapped at his fingers, "Wow now little guy, it's ok, I just want to see the necklace."

It tilted his head to the side curiously and then back at Toothless before lowering its head and letting he rider take it off, "I wonder why it was protecting this so much?"

The gang looked at it too until Tuffnut rubbed his chin with a scowl, "Strange, I made a necklace like that before…gasp….someone copied my masterpiece! This is outrageous!?"

Hiccup raised his hands, "Woah Tuff! You mean you made this?" "Well yeah, I made one for Via and some jerk copied it and put it on this dragon….I had my initials on it and everything too."

Astrid inspected it closer and pointed, "It HAS your initials Tuffnut, you know what this means!?"

The twins just stared blankly at them as they all facepalmed as Fishlegs explained, "This IS the same necklace you made for Via Tuffnut!"

Hiccup frowned and bit his lower lip, "If this necklace is hers and it was on this dragon, this must mean Via is in trouble and she sent the necklace hoping it would reach someone so we could find her."

Tuffnut had already snatched it away from the brunette and pursed his lips as his sister patted his back, "I knew something bad would happen to her Ruff, I shouldn't have let her leave."

Hiccup rested his hand on his shoulder murmuring softly, "This isn't your fault Tuffnut, Via knew the risks once she left but she'll be ok. We'll save her and bring her back, but first we need to go to Berk and get Skullcrusher."

Fishlegs nodded, "He's the best bet on tracking her down. Let's get moving guys."

* * *

*Dagur couldn't get in on the partying as much as he loves to drink, it's just he was so damn annoyed with the hunters and wanted them all dead already.

 _They're ruining my plans! I would've already taken her to my homeland and got married on Berserker ground if Ryker didn't catch her before I found her again._

He angrily threw his blade into a tree yet again and jerked it out, "It was only a matter of time I suppose and the fact I'm on their turf now….even more so since it's their port…I'm not in any position to kidnap her. If I do, then the alliance is over and as much as it pains me to say it I NEED the hunter's weapons and knowledge to get my revenge on brother Hiccup!"

He threw the blade a few more times until letting a heavy sigh trying to look on the bright side of things, "I've kept my distance from my little songbird long enough, it's time for a visit and see if she missed her Dagur~"

Chuckling like mad he glanced at her dragon on the way, arching a brow from how aggressive it was more than usual but at least it was safe under his sister's watch.

Dagur was relieved he decided to keep a watchful eye on the dragon instead of the woman the past few days. He made sure to keep an eye on Ryker regardless so he wouldn't try anymore stunts but ever since he talked to Viggo he seemed more interested in keeping the dragon safe all of a sudden.

He didn't like it at all and knew some kind of plan was going on but he didn't know what…not yet anyway.

Dagur was about to ponder more about this matter until he bumped into said man himself, "Watch where you're going."

"Tch, I should be asking you where do _you_ think you're going. Shouldn't you be partying with your crew?"

Ryker snorted, "I don't do parties aside from the drinking. I'm only here to check on the prisoner."

"Way ahead of you Rykee, I'M checking…..what IS that!?"

They both furrowed their brows to hear singing coming within the cave and quietly went to inspect, only to stand there at the cell door with their mouths dropped.

* * *

The woman and two guards were singing a happy tune lazily sitting against the cave wall, from the looks on their faces they drank quite a bit before Ryker roared, "WHAT is going on here!?

They instantly shut up and Via snorted with a smirk, elbowing one of the guards musing, "Look who it is…the Sapist~" "You know…he does..hic…look like one."

Ryker growled questionably, "Sapist?"

She snorted with a nod, "You know a sadist and rapist put together. That makes YOU a Sapist you bastard."

Dagur was already chuckling up a storm for many reasons; Ryker getting pissed off was a huge plus. Things got worse when she whispered to Spike and he burst out laughing, "He IS bald!"

Spike laughed before he leaned over and whispered it to the other as he blankly stared at the floor, "I don't get it…" Via patted him on the back, "Let me rephrase Gunner." She whispered to him again and Gunner's mouth dropped.

All three began snickering again until they looked at Ryker…then all hell broke loose from laughter.

"What's SO damn funny!?"

"If..hic…you must know…you're bald. Like a dick….you're bald….so that means your head is a dick head!"

Ryker was fuming and glared at Dagur who howled with laughter just as bad as the drunken trio.

It took some time for them to calm down, mostly because the hunter slammed his fists against the cell door and it let out a painful echo that they had to cover their ears.

"Ow! What was that for you Sapist!?"

Via suddenly gasped as Spike murmured, "What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot something very important…hic…Gunner….so did you ever ask that girl out?"

* * *

Dagur wiped some of the tears from his eyes murmuring, "There's that randomness again."

Gunner fiddled with his belt pouting a little, "No~ I don't know if she even likes me." "Look Gunner, you'll never know until you ask. If anything you said she likes gardening so you can give her some seeds for a flower or vegetable to show you're interested."

He smiled, "That's a good idea, I'll do that when we get back to Beserker Island as long as no one else tries to get with her." "That's the spirit Gunner!"

The moment was ruined when Ryker angrily unlocked the cell door and came barging in until Dagur just mused without a care and hoisted his guards up by their garments, "You two had your fun now get the hell out and party somewhere else. I'll take over now."

"Aww~ party pooper!"

He arched an irritable brow at the woman but ignored it as he led his men outside. Ryker knelt down in front of the woman and grabbed her arm as she tried to remove the tight grip, "You're going to get punished for making that joke when I get the chance…no matter how valuable you are to me."

"Wait a…hic…minute. Before I was useless to you, deserved to die, and now I'm suddenly important?" He leaned in close whispering, "You heard what Viggo said unless you're too drunk to remember."

"Your…hic…point?"

"This would be too easy. What wouldn't I give to fuck you right now, I'd have you screaming for more~"

He received a weak slap to the face as she stumbled until a menacing voice came out of the blue, "You going to let her go or do I get to cut off your hand?"

Ryker snorted and withdrew musing, "We're done here…for now."

Dagur watched until he left before turning back to the woman as she was just holding her chest blubbering, "Don't ever do that! I thought I lost my mind hearing a voice come out of nowhere."

* * *

He just smirked and fiddled with her hair, "You're really drunk aren't you? You know what that means right?"

Her face turned red when he leaned closer and whimpered, "Pervert." "Good girl, you guessed right~"

He kissed her heatedly, grunting in surprise when her arms wrapped around his neck and joining in very willingly. He traveled his mouth to her neck, making sure to leave some nice visible hickies before removing that hideous tunic.

Dagur took into account as he latched his greedy mouth onto a nipple, she moaned and gripped his hair pleading, "Dagur~"

He quickly leaned up and began lowering his garments, "I've been waiting to hear that~" He couldn't control himself and entered with a firm thrust, trying not to lose control since she apparently was still sensitive.

He smirked from how needy she looked and chuckled when he leaned down to kiss her only for the soft arms to latch around his neck and pull him down.

Hooking her left leg onto his arm to get a better angle, moaning from the thrill until he hit that spot inside her which cause her to bite down onto his neck.

"Ohh baby~ I didn't know you were a biter…hiss…and a scratcher~"

Via was gripping onto his back for dear life and accidently clawing him because it felt so good, crying out when he switched their positions and lifted her hips up and continued from behind.

Dagur quickly noted how vocal she became, hitting that right spot with a lot of force as she became putty in his hands.

 _Looks like this position is her favorite~_

He decided to experiment and lubed up his finger and fiddling with her anal entrance but that quickly changed when he saw her face.

Pure terror and tears already forming, he mentally cursed and softened his thrusts extremely slowly before leaning over cooing into her ear, "Shhh, it'll be ok."

She shook her head, "No…not again….please don't…"

"Look at me."

It was a simple demand but she complied to see the piercing green eyes and not the dark brown pair she grew to fear, "Whose making you feel good right now?" "D..Dagur." "My moonlit warrior has nothing to worry about~"

He noted her gaze softened and nodded, tilting her head up further with her eyes closed for a heated kiss. A soft moan and her hips pushing back on his painful erection made it clear she wanted him to finish her, which he gladly complied.

They both cried out upon release before she passed out, Dagur waiting to catch his breath before yawning and covering them both with the thin blanket.

He stared at her for some time once she started talking in her sleep, at least he thought she was but he couldn't tell.

She was cuddled up against his arm murmuring softly, "I want to go home."

Dagur decided to go along with it before he finally fell asleep, "You will soon enough, but it won't be Berk."

 **TBC:**


	8. Hunter's Plot vs Dagur's Decision

"Everything is in place sir."

Viggo merely nodded with an order, "Very well, see to our guest's preparation." "Yes sir."

The guard headed off as Ryker asked, "Why did you send _him_? I could've easily brought her here." "Simple brother, she would know something's wrong if you came into the picture. This matter is strictly between the two of us and then you can take over once I'm through."

The brute just smirked evilly; very eager for the fun he was promised and curious to what his younger sibling had up his sleeve.

*Via groaned and held her head when she woke up, the hangover was making her head hurt as she tried to sit up, "At least I'm not nauseous."

She could live with a headache but nausea was the worst feeling in the world….minus the few things she's already experienced already. She shivered from the chilly cave and grabbed the thin tunic before something grabbed her around the waist.

Gasping she whacked whatever it was which earned a pained yelp, "Ow! Good morning to you too!"

Her vision was blurry for a moment until she remembered what happened last night; the proof was there as Dagur sat up with a scowl rubbing his eyes.

Via gawked for a minute with a blush before muttering, "Sorry…you scared me." He arched a brow and murmured with a stretch and yawn, "Last night was a lot of fun~"

When she didn't respond he growled bitterly, "You better not even say you're mad at me. _You_ were the one who took action after I kissed you."

He smirked when she gave him 'the look' with that famous eyebrow arching up. Dagur loved seeing her do that, it was like a trademark when she was annoyed or confused.

Via finally sighed, "Don't remind me, I remember what happened….most of it. I'm trying to figure out something important. Was Ryker here?"

 _What did he say? I need to remember…._

"He was here before we fucked and let's not talk about him as soon as I get up. It'll piss me off~"

* * *

Via ignored him until something else hit her, "Um…Dagur?" "Hmm?" "Where did you…uh…cum?"

She did NOT like the way he just sat there in silence tapping his finger against his propped knee with a scrunched up expression. He shrugged after a few minutes musing, "I don't remember. Does it matter?"

Her mouth dropped and grabbed his face which earned her a shocked expression with an amused grin by her outburst and shaking his head back and forth, "What do you mean does it matter!? I could get pregnant!"

He just chuckled and firmly removed her hands, "So what if you do? That's a good thing." Via snatched her hands back and snapped, "I'm not talking to you. This isn't helping my headache either…you're so damn selfish, ignorant, vain, greedy and a stubborn jackass!"

Dagur rolled his eyes with a sigh, the woman's anger not fazing him a bit, "You're definitely not a morning person Via. Look, if it'll make you feel better I won't abandon you."

"Wh..Wh…What does that have to do with anything?" "Let me think, usually when women get pregnant out of wedlock men don't want nothing to do with them."

Via's eyes fluttered and muttered, "That doesn't even make any sense in our case. You're the one planning on marrying me…unless you changed your mind."

Dagur gave her a fixed look and jerked her onto his lap, "I haven't changed my fucking mind Via dearest, I'm tired and want to go back to sleep but the first thing you want to do is nag."

The woman replied sarcastically, "Forgive me darling for caring if I get pregnant before I'm ready." "Mmm, I like the way you call me darling."

Via whimpered and held her face in her hands, "I can't handle you this early, you're a pain~" She suddenly started crying and Dagur felt awkward so just held her, "What's wrong now?"

She sniveled into his neck and weakly hit his chest, "I'm getting too comfortable around you!"

The chief just smirked and snorted a little from trying to hold his laughter in, mentally he was happy because she was accepting him like he planned.

"Are you two quite finished?"

Dagur's grin turned upside down when he saw one of Ryker's men standing there with a smug grin announcing, "I'm to escort the prisoner to her new quarters."

"Who says?"

* * *

"Viggo."

"Tch, what a nuisance. Why is she being relocated?" "I don't know sir, I'm just following orders."

Via wasn't sure what to do and judging from the tight grip to her waist she could tell Dagur didn't want her to go until he muttered, "Give us a minute to change clothes will you."

The guard hastily turned around as Via shakily stood up and putting on her clothes as did the redhead, but she had a bad feeling….even more so when the guard led her to a small hut and shoved her inside. She saw Dagur looming not too far behind but was stopped midway with some kind of order which earned the guard a punch to the face as he stood there glaring towards her direction.

 _What did the guard tell him? Better yet, I'm surprised he even listens or even takes orders from Viggo and Ryker. He must need them really bad to get revenge on Berk._

"Good morning Via, I take it you've had a pleasant night."

She jumped and was shocked she didn't sense Viggo standing in the corner of the hut, but wasn't exactly surprised since her mind was focused elsewhere. "Sort of."

She eyed the washtub with steaming water in the middle of the hut as he motioned with his hand, "You're filthy my dear, I believe a proper bath is in order. I apologize that you weren't treated better under my brother's care, so allow me to make amends for it."

Glancing back and forth between the two she muttered, "Are you going to watch?" "I'm only here to assist, nothing more." "I rather stink then."

Viggo sighed before walking over with a small yet threatening demand, "Don't take my generosity too lightly my dear, either you cooperate and be grateful or I'll have to resort to force."

His words scared the woman so she shuffled towards the tub slowly to remove her clothes, he turned around to give her some privacy before she was fully undressed and into the soothing water which did help soothe her muscle aches.

* * *

She bathed quietly until he took the cloth from her and added some kind of liquid to it, "Its lavender oil and will help soften your skin."

*Viggo smirked from her expression and lack of resisting as he hoped; he took the liberty to scrub her skin thoroughly as a precaution to get rid of her scent just for the off chance someone came looking for her.

He made sure to apply plenty to her hair which needed it badly but let her wash her private areas by herself with his back turned so she would relax.

After she rinsed herself and dried off he pointed off to the side without looking at her, "There's your new garments right there."

*Via was skeptical with his kindness, but had no choice but to go along with it for now. Her old clothes were gone and the dress was really warm. It was a dark green which suited her fine as she put her boots back on….the only thing she had left of her old clothes was that and her earrings.

Once her hair was almost completely dried Viggo murmured gently, "Allow me." He braided her hair along the hairline so it wouldn't fall in her face anymore. "That's much better, now come along."

He linked their arms together which made her cringe and scowl, being led to another hut which apparently was for dining.

He politely held the chair out for her as he prepared a plate of food and poured some drink, "You must be famished."

Truthfully she was, staring at the food hungrily but was wary to try any of it. She knew it couldn't be poisoned but she just didn't trust Viggo.

He didn't seem fazed at all as he sat down and began eating, finally arching a brow and murmuring, "Please eat Via, you need your nourishment."

The smell of the food was too good to pass up so she slowly started eating, Viggo making small talk in general as she drank some of the wine. Once they finished he held out his hand, "Walk with me."

Once again she did what he wanted, very bitterly but he was intimidating even when being polite. He made sure their arms were linked so she wouldn't try to escape as he started a new conversation.

* * *

"Don't judge my brother too harshly, he is cruel by nature but he can be quite agreeable once you get to know him."

Via scowled with a snap, "I don't have any intention of getting to know him." "I understand your frustration and he shouldn't have done what he did, but I assure you it won't happen again."

She shook her head disbelievingly as the hunter mused out of the blue, "It's not like your parents Garth and Dahlia will ever find out."

Viggo want to confirm his theory was true and sure enough he was right; her facial expression was proof she was indeed related to the Grimborn's. He clarified before she could get the chance, "Yes I know your parent's names my dear because I did some research when you told me you're a Wilkenshire."

"I..I don't understand."

"I don't know how you'll take this but, your father is a Grimborn."

Via stopped walking due to the shock and was already lightheaded for some reason, she couldn't…no…didn't want to believe what he said but how else could he know their names.

"Wh...Wait….how is that possible!?"

He gave her the brief summary as she just took it in; still not wanting to believe this to be true…being related to the ones who tortured you was beyond awkward to say the least.

"I never knew….it's no wonder they didn't let anyone know but….what does it matter!?"

Viggo merely chuckled, "Keeping one's family together is imperative to me and like it or not you're a part of it. I intend to keep the Grimborn bloodline flowing and you'll come to appreciate it in time."

She tried jerking away from him but the hold was too tight as he growled with annoyance, "You're not leaving our tribe Via; you won't get the chance. Just accept what is and embrace it."

Via's vision was getting more blurry by the minute and she could hardly stand with Viggo supporting her against his side cooing, "You must be exhausted, but I know what'll ease your mind~"

* * *

*He smirked as he led her to a solo hut far away from the others, whispering into her ear seductively, "You need some privacy with my brother, for a wife he'll be exceedingly gentle~"

"Wha…wife?"

"Yes my dear, I've already sent a request for a parson to be here posthaste for you to marry Ryker. It'll be a privilege to have you as a sister-in-law rather than a third cousin."

 _What's he saying!? There's no way! What's going on? My body aches and I hardly have any control of my movements._

She tried to turn away but to no avail, she was too physically weak to do much of anything. The younger sibling gently nudged her towards Ryker, who firmly took hold of her shoulders with a chuckle.

"When you're through brother, we have important matters to attend to so don't take too long. Also, remember what I told you?" "Aye, I'll be gentle."

Right as Viggo was about to leave he asked with touch of humor, "By all means brother, keep her garments intact this time will you."

The brute just chuckled as Via began to panic, trying to push away and trying to keep her vision focused. Hot breath on her neck made her gasp, still trying to resist as the greedy mouth sucking on the tender skin trying to make new larger hickies to cover up the Berserker chief's.

Via's couldn't comprehend much of what was happening by this point, whatever drug or herb she was slipped was making her body unwillingly crave intimacy. Her mind was affected as well and felt like she was on the brink of sleep and awareness.

There was no escape this time and to make matters worse, it was a pleasant experience.

* * *

*Ryker was thrilled the woman was so compliant, he didn't have to do much to get her excited but there was at least some participation on her part whether she realized it or not.

He could tell she liked kissing, taking his time on that part and trying not to rush or get rough….he wanted to badly…he wanted to hear her scream and beg him for forgiveness.

Cracking his knuckles he reminded himself not to let his strength and sadistic nature take its course with unfortunate results.

He ravished her lower extremities and savored the tiny whimpers and moans, growling under his breath he just couldn't take it anymore he had to fuck her _now_.

He gripped the soft hips tightly as he pushed in, groaning from how good it felt before thrusting. Ryker pounded the woman rather harder than intended but he didn't care anymore, she was wet and that's all that mattered to him.

Each yelp was strained and slightly vocal but not enough to make him think twice about whether it was painful or not. He was ready to cum at any moment but it was short-lived when a thundering explosion came from the shore and the hunters were shouting.

He growled in irritation at his luck, hearing his name being called as he tried to finish but had to pull out when the guards got too close. He jerked a few times before cumming on the woman and quickly tucking his shaft back in his pants yelling once he exited, "What's going on!?"

"A dragon is loose and it's trying to destroy everything sir! We can't stop it!"

Ryker shoved past the guard in anger snarling, "You fools should be able to handle this without me!"

"We can't see it sir, it's the Changewing."

Ryker quickly grabbed the guard by his throat growling, "The woman's dragon!?"

"Y..Ye..ack…Yes sir."

The hunter knew this was extremely bad news for him and his brother and ordered, "I want that dragon back in its cage ALIVE!"

* * *

*Via could hear the explosions and all the noises after several minutes, trying to pull her boots back on but it was difficult since her hands wasn't fully cooperating.

 _I had a hunch the drug wouldn't last long but can I get out of here?_

Once she finally got her boots on after the dress, Via stumbled out of the hut and headed in the opposite direction.

At first she was stumbling, and then she began running when she was able; then just kept going. She was ashamed and humiliated with what happened, thanking the gods Ryker didn't cum inside her and still processing that they're related and what Viggo told her.

It was SO much information to take in she didn't know what to do.

She finally stopped near a cliff edge, panting for breath and stayed there in silence for some time until someone growled behind her, "So, this is where you ran off to?"

Via faced Dagur with a small frown as he waltzed closer musing, "I have some information to give you if you're interested." "Just spit it out! I'm NOT in the mood for mind games Dagur!"

She took a step back when he advanced closer growling, "A dragon was destroying everything but guess which one?" Via's mouth dropped and asked, "Sc..Scarfume?"

"Yep, looks like your little dragon escaped. I just came from the wreckage and it's gone..far away by now."

Via didn't know how to react, muttering under her breath, "He's free? He's really free? You better NOT be lying to me Dagur!"

He snorted and placed his hands on his hips, "For once I'm not lying, especially about my leverage getting away! I know how close you two were but if your dragon has any brains, it won't come back."

 _Scarfume wouldn't leave me unless I told him to…no, not even then would be abandon me….knowing him he went to get help since he's no match for these hunters…but how did he escape? Heather shouldn't have or her cover would be blown….so how?_

"I…I see."

It was a long awkward silence between the two, jealously written all over Dagur's face since he had a hunch what happened with Ryker but was stopped from interfering when she asked softly out of the blue, "Will you help me?"

He arched a curious brow, "Depends on what it is I guess."

She turned to the deranged with sad eyes murmuring, "I just found out I'm a third cousin of the Grimborn's and in order to keep their bloodline going; Viggo is bringing a parson in within the next few days to marry me to Ryker."

* * *

*Dagur stood rooted to the spot with widened eyes in complete shock, dubious to the words she just said but from the look on her face it was true. The questions now were:

1\. How will he stop the union?

2\. Forget the woman and let the hunters have their way?

3\. Should he even attempt to do something about it?

4\. If he interferes; is it worth breaking off his much needed alliance with the hunters to get revenge on Berk?

 **TBC:**

 **I let the readers be the judge; voting time**

 **(or any other ideas you readers may have how Dagur will handle this or react) (Or Via herself what will she do?)** **  
**


	9. Plan B

She couldn't tell what was going through Dagur's mind aside from shock, which was a dead giveaway despite the frown and narrowed gaze. He didn't say a word except kept staring at her but Via could see the wheels were turning in his head.

After the exceedingly long silence she didn't get the chance to say anything else to him, more or less she had no idea of what to say anyway as the guards and Ryker found them.

The brute growled irritably, "There you are. Thought you could sneak off on me didn't ya?" He tried to make a grab at her wrist but she took a few steps back and was right at the cliff's edge.

Via glanced over it and for a split second thought about ending it all here and now.

 _No….. this isn't the way to handle this. I have to come up with a plan._

Dagur suddenly snapped out of his shock when he saw the expression on her face like she would jump and stomped towards her grabbing her wrist after shoving Ryker out of the way before walking her away from the edge whispering bitterly in her ear so no one could hear, "I didn't go through all this trouble getting you just for you to take the coward's way out! Whatever they fucking did to you get over it and be the strong moonlit warrior that I came to adore."

Via couldn't believe what Dagur just said….Dagur the DERANGED for that matter…for him of all people to actually say something that sounded remarkably like he loved her.

"Enough of this!"

Ryker attempted to grab the woman again when she slapped his hand away growling, "I can walk back on my own."

As the brute just grumbled under his breath in annoyance, actually letting the woman go ahead on her but keeping close behind like the other guards Dagur smirked from the boost of confidence she gained.

Unfortunately she had to go back in the hut instead of her cell, but didn't resist as she was led inside. Ryker had ordered a few guards to surround the hut for the off-chance she tried to escape again as he left, keeping a close eye on Dagur who just glared at him like he always did ever since he tortured and raped the woman.

* * *

*"What's wrong dad?"

The dragon riders came to a stop on a remote island far away from the Dragon's Edge as Skullcrusher paced back and forth growling.

"It appears the trail stops here son."

Tuffnut snapped, "HOW could it just disappear!?" Hiccup shook his head in worry, "You don't think whoever took her had a hunch someone would come to help so found some way to get rid of her scent?"

Stoic nodded, "That appears to be the case because there are known herbs and oils that can be used just for that reason."

Astrid asked, "Then what do we do? We have no idea which way to go now."

It seemed to the group that all hope was beginning to dwindle down to nothing until Toothless whimpered and let out a shrill roar.

"What's wrong bud?"

His dragon wasn't listening to his rider, he let out another sound wave and listened until he darted off into the sky with Hiccup trying to help him gasping, "What's going on Toothless!?"

The others followed and Snotlout snapped, "Where is your crazy dragon taking us!?" "I..I don't know. He must've heard something."

They flew for a few minutes until a shape emerged in the sky as Fishlegs peered through his eyeglass, "What is that? It looks like a dragon."

Snotlout face palmed, "Oh just great! Like we need to run into a wild dragon that'll probably try to kill us."

Fishlegs shook his head, "I don't think so but it looks like…..oh Thor it's a Changewing!"

Ruffnut grumbled, "Why would Toothless take us to one those acid spitting dragons?"

Hiccup gasped as did Tuffnut once they were closer, "Because that isn't a random Changewing, it's Scarfume!"

They were right on it when Stoic ordered, "He's been injured badly. Hiccup, get Toothless on his right side and I'll take the left, we need to help him to the other island so he can rest."

The dragon was weak and wounded, having flew so far without any rest but gladly let the riders help him. He collapsed on his side as Toothless nuzzled his head whimpering and lying down next to him.

Hiccup stroked his head murmuring, "What happened to you Scarfume? The fact he's not with Via must mean something's wrong." Just saying his rider's name made the dragon whimper even more as the Night Fury tried to console him while the riders tended to his wounds.

Stoic patted his head too, "You're a strong dragon to come this far with those injuries." Hiccup nodded, "The wounds look like they're from arrows so this wasn't a dragon attack."

The dragon suddenly cried out in pain when Astrid pulled a small fragment of a spearhead in his thigh as she quickly apologized, "I think that about does it….um, Hiccup. You should take a look at this."

Hiccup inspected it closely and murmured with worry, "It's from a dragon's hunter arrow." Fishlegs whimpered, "Hiccup…you don't think…."

"Sadly I do, the hunters must have Via and if that's true then….she's with Dagur."

Tuffnut slammed his helmet against a boulder growling angrily, "Great! Just great! Why did Dagur have to team up with those bastards!? NOW it's going to be even fucking harder to get her back!"

After his tantrum with even more cursing the others just stared at him with wide eyes since they've heard him curse like that before.

His twin murmured almost gently, "Listen bro, just because they're involved doesn't mean anything. Scarfume can lead us to them once he's healed."

Astrid smirked, "Wow, that's actually a good idea Ruffnut."

"I have my moments~"

Her sibling smirked too and nodded before pointing at the dragon, "Hurry up and heal Scarfume so we can get moving."

The dragon just growled in annoyance and lashed out his tail to knock the feet out from the annoying blonde which made Toothless do his growl that sounded just like a laugh.

* * *

*Viggo listened carefully to his brother from the recent events before asking, "You don't know how the dragon escaped?"

"No I don't! Now we're fucking screwed because the dragon was the key to the woman's cooperation."

"Not necessarily Ryker, but first let's inspect the cage to see what happened."

The elder searched the perimeter around the cage, occasionally barking out orders for the guards to clear the wreckage until he saw Viggo squatting down eyeing the cage lock for several minutes.

"Viggo?"

"It appears I found the problem brother, this lock has been tampered with….quite cleverly in fact to look like the dragon's acid corroded the insides enough to break with added force. _Someone_ set the dragon free."

Ryker glanced at Heather who was helping with the damage growling, "I bet it was that nuisance."

Viggo just sighed and left the scene murmuring, "Despite how clever Heather may be this wasn't her doing. She would've already set the dragon free on your ship long before now if she was behind it."

 _It must've been an act of desperation on the culprit's part for whatever goal they had it mind._

"Do you know who did this?"

"Hmm, I have my suspicion but it's a good thing I always come prepared."

Before Ryker could ask a loud horn echoed from the sea as Viggo mused with a grin, "Looks like my guests has arrived. Come brother, it's time for my backup plan to come into play."

* * *

*Heather couldn't get a close enough look to see who arrived but there were two people, a man wearing a robe and a woman carrying a staff.

"What are they up to now?"

"Heather!"

"What Dagur!?"

"I need to talk to you."

She arched a brow from how serious her brother looked but nodded as he led his sibling to a desolate spot so they couldn't be overheard.

She listened to what news Dagur had to say, in shock herself of the family relation, but more worried about the scheme. The ebony haired teen was actually surprised that Dagur was literally spilling his guts to her and his feelings about the matter on what he's going to do.

"I just have one question? Do you still want to marry Via knowing she's related to Ryker and Viggo?"

That earned a very threatening glare on her part and she wished she didn't mention that now as he snapped, almost reaching for his weapon but stopped from pulling it on her, "She's NOTHING like them."

"I..I didn't say she was. I just didn't know if you would take your anger out on her just because you know that relation. I'm not saying you would but…."

"Give me some credit sis! I'm not a total ass! Like I just fucking said, I don't fucking care they're related. All I care about is that we stop the union. Are you going to help me or not?"

Heather thought about it and despite that she technically didn't have a choice, she didn't want that to happen to Via anyway. She liked her and no one deserved to be forced into an arranged marriage.

* * *

*Via was stretched out on bed in silence thinking long and hard what she had to do and finally came up with a plan but it wasn't going to be easy.

 _Lucky for me these guards are blabber mouths but I hope I can pull this off. I hate to do this to Dagur but I have no choice for the time being._

 _Why am I so concerned about his feelings now? I can't have feelings for him can I?_

She already came to terms that the others would never find her so she had to look for another way to move on. "I'm sorry Tuffnut; I really did want to marry you someday."

Letting out a sad heavy sigh her frown went even lower when Ryker came back with someone else with him, she looked like medicine woman with all the beads.

"Do I even want to know what's going on now?"

Ryker didn't say a word and just left as the elder woman asked her politely to sit up, "Keep your eye on my staff please."

 _This is not good._

Via did as was told and was about to ask what was the point until she suddenly passed out on the bed.

The old woman glanced towards the door to see Viggo keeping a dark watchful eye on her to make sure she did as she was told and just took pity on the woman.

"Via, you were marooned on an island full of Changewing dragons. The Vikings of Berk put you there just because you're a Grimborn but your family the dragon hunters came and saved you until Dagur the Deranged took you away again once you went on a scouting mission. He mercilessly scarred your back and chest after raping you."

She paused a moment before continuing, "Ryker avenged your suffering by slaughtering his crew on that ship before you arrived here at this port, which Viggo nourished and protected you. In time you came to love Ryker as it was and are to be married within the next few days but misfortune happened again when Dagur slaughtered your dragon and the remains were never found. You're Ryker's lover and Dagur is the enemy….."

She snapped her fingers and the woman groaned rubbing her eyes sitting up slowly. She didn't say anything except stare at the woman asking, "Who are you?"

Viggo fully entered the hut asking, "How are you feeling Via? You've been unconscious for a while after the news of your misfortune."

"Misfortune…what misf….oh."

Viggo was pleased to see her eyes watering from trying not to cry, playing along perfectly murmuring with fake sadness, "I'm fully ashamed with myself as is my brother that we didn't save your dragon in time."

She just sniffed and looked the other way, "It's not your fault…you at least tried."

Viggo silently gestured for the old woman to leave and his brother to enter, which Ryker played along just as well. "You only have to ask and I'll remove that bastard permanently so he'll never bother you again."

Her expression turned sour and murmured darkly, "No, I'll handle this my way. Dagur will pay dearly for what he did to me and I'm going to get him where it hurts."

Viggo and Ryker smirked at each other as plan B was going to make things go much more smoothly from now on.

 **TBC:**


	10. Feigned Identity

It's been two days but Viggo was already discussing his own agenda with the woman as she just sat there with a grim expression, "I realize you're in much pain right now Via, but it'll do you good to get your mind off things for a while. Normally I'd give you more time to grieve but we have more important tasks that need to be our first priority at this moment."

Naturally after the elder did her job Viggo had asked her if anything went wrong in the process. The elder told him it was a success all the signs were there that it worked but she did give him a warning: if any strong force of fear relating to her past came up it she would snap out of it.

 _This union needs to go under way very soon and we need to leave this base behind and erase all tracks since her dragon is bound to come back very soon._

Via interrupted his thoughts when she brushed her hair away from her face muttering, "It'll take more than me _attempting_ to train some of the hunter's stealth. I know your plans are really important but this is just…just…..tacky."

Viggo chuckled under his breath asking with amusement, "How so?" "Well maybe that wasn't the word I was looking for, but this is REALLY inconsiderate after all I've been through."

"I couldn't agree with you more my dear, but the more your mind is occupied with other things the less stress you'll have. I'm only doing what's best for you, we're family after all. I'll provide you with some more appropriate clothing shortly for the training session but for now focus on Ryker….he may not show it but he's worried about you."

She nodded and continued to sulk for a bit, changing into the new clothing. She left the tent and heading towards the training area that Viggo had told her about until she ran into Ryker.

"Why aren't you wearing the armor?"

"It's too heavy for me, I need something lighter." Ryker noted there was no hostility in her voice even now as he walked her the rest of the way. He couldn't believe that hypnosis thing actually worked, she didn't even give him a death glare either...well, not since the hypnosis thing.

He handed her a sword, "You'll need it during your session." Via just snorted and crossed her arms, "No I don't Ryker, this is a stealth training session. I don't need a weapon."

* * *

"Just take it, you never know."

"Alright if you insist, but I want my spear back!" "Spear?"

"Yes~ I want…YOU! Come here!"

A passing guard just stopped in his tracks and glanced at the woman, looking around curiously to see if she was talking to someone else. "Yes I'm talking to you! Come here."

The guard glanced at Ryker first and seeing the nod he did as was demanded until she held out her hand, "My spear please~"

"But…"

"No buts, it's mine and I want it back."

Again he glanced at the hunter who nodded again and gave it to her, "Thank you very much you can go." Ryker smirked and gestured for the guard to leave as he watched her twirl it around and do a few quick jab motions, " _This_ is my weapon of choice you know. I missed this thing so much."

"Not a very effective weapon Via." "It is for me. Most weapons are too top heavy for me, they're not balanced. By the way…."

She got real close to the brute that arched a brow from how close she willingly got, her breasts barely brushing against his armor when she asked with a frown, "Why did one of our guards have _my_ spear?"

He replied very calmly, "We finally seized it from one of Dagur's men just last night, and the fact we didn't know what your spear looked like."

Via glanced off to the side but nodded, "I didn't think of that….ok let's get this training under way and Ryker…make sure they listen to me please. I've already noticed none of the hunters want to take orders from me."

He chuckled and mused, "I'll spread the word."

She smirked and glanced over her shoulder with a cute flutter of the eyes, "Want to drink tonight to relieve some tension? I'm bound to have it later tonight~"

* * *

*Dagur watched with curious and jealous eyes whenever the woman emerged out of the hut; she looked different.

He was behind some boulders during this time with a perfect line of sight of what looked like a training ground muttering under his breath.

"What in hell is going on? Ever since that old hag went in there something's changed….why is she willingly training the hunters and allowing Ryker to get that close to her without even flinching."

Even from this spot he could hear everything and she talked like she normally did with anyone…no anger or death glares either….and she _hated_ Ryker.

"Dagur?" "….What?"

Heather glanced down at the arena too asking the same question, "Why does it look like she's on their side?" Dagur gripped the handle of his blade tighter seething, "They fucking did something to her and you know as well as I do she's too stubborn to willingly do what they want. Even with _my_ demands from before~"

"You don't think this has something to do with that medicine woman do you?" "Could be….and you're going to find out." "Right. I also came to tell you almost all the cargo has been loaded on the ship; we need a couple more days to make sure we get away safely."

"Good. This damn alliance with the hunters is history…I don't need them anymore."

*Via was beyond annoyed, the training session was a complete disaster so she just left. Viggo intercepted her asking, "What ails you Via?" She walked with him explaining, "It's not possible to train those men to be stealthy. They're too loud and don't know the meaning of the word of being quiet."

"That's why it's your job they do." She could hear the faint stern demand in his tone as she sighed, "Look Viggo, some things can't be taught. I never would've but I was marooned and my size helps too. You got to feel and know when you're being watched and I tried to explain but they don't get it. They hide and I can point each and every one of them out. Hate to say this but if you marooned them on that island….they would die probably."

Viggo chuckled softly and shook his head, "That may be, but you still have a job to do. You're not exactly a skilled fighter my dear but you'll learn in time when we leave."

* * *

"We're leaving?"

"After the union we head back to one of our main bases. Are you excited about tomorrow?" Via blushed and fiddled with her spear, "Nervous actually….do I really have to get married so soon? I mean…after everything's that's happened it seems a bit rushed."

Viggo smirked and patted her shoulder, "I know it may seem so, but time is of the essence. The quicker we get rid of the Berserker tribe the better. I'll even let you give the final blow to Dagur."

Viggo watched carefully with her expression, there was obvious anger written on her face but doubt as she whispered, "I've never killed anyone before."

He nodded, "I know you haven't but once you do your problems with that imbecile will be over and you'll be avenged. Now, get some rest."

Via sighed and did as was told, but not before going wide eyed when she went into the hut to see Ryker there. He held up a mug and asked, "Care to join me."

She blushed again but nodded, drinking slowly along with him until she was feeling a bit tipsy. "Oh, so you _did_ take me up on my offer? Trying to get lucky before the wedding night?"

He smirked, having drunk way too much already with a nod, "Why not? You said you needed to…relieve some stress~"

She gasped when he grabbed the back of her neck and began kissing her, the force was a bit too much but she managed to push him back a little to lighten it up.

The kissing didn't last long when he wanted more, the woman stopping him before he ripped her clothes apart which he was bound to do so just removed the top half herself.

Apparently that's what he wanted at the moment, attacking the soft breasts with harsh bites and squeezes that made her hiss, even more so when she caught him undoing the front of his trousers.

* * *

Via firmly pushed him back, which made Ryker growl in irritation until he saw her go to her knees and hum in approval. Without warning she sucked him off slowly, which definitely seemed to please the hunter for the moment until he forced her head down lower grumbling, "Take it all in."

She gagged a lot from the constant deep throating which made tears run down her eyes, the brute holding her head in place and still thrusting until he spilled his seed with a grunt before falling back.

Via pulled back and coughed most of the semen onto the floor, wiping her mouth and getting some more drink to get the taste out before double checking that he was in fact passed out drunk.

She let out a heavy sigh before putting on her garments again and left unnoticed since most of the guards were asleep.

She need some fresh air and went to the Cliffside high up until she felt eyes on her. Glancing over her shoulder there was the redhead scowling up a storm.

"You do realize how pissed I am don't you?"

The woman kept the stern expression but snapped back, "What's your point?"

He slowly advanced on her snarling, "I didn't appreciate the way you accused me of all those damn lies earlier."

 _It happened sometime after the training session, Dagur approached her wanting answers when she turned a death glare on him and told him to stay away from her._

 _He didn't understand why she was so angry at him until he made her explain, and when he heard her accusations of him and couldn't wait until the day she made him suffer the same way…..he knew his sister was right._

 _He just wanted to confirm and sure enough she was hypnotized and made to believe HE was the one who did what Ryker did to her. They even had the gall to make her believe her dragon was dead. This was the bottom line._

* * *

"You don't have anywhere to go Via."

The woman gulped and tried to keep looking angry but it was VERY difficult. "Get the hell away from me!"

Dagur narrowed his gaze and approached cautiously with a sneer, "I know what they fucking did to you but I'm going to fix it one way or another."

She knew she had no way out now and got careless, she was trapped and there wasn't enough space to get around the Berserker. _I know I can call for help but…_

Dagur seemed to know what she was thinking before darting towards her in a swift movement and easily pinning her wrists against the wall cooing, "If you really hated me you would've already called for help by now. Apparently Viggo didn't think of everything….I still have influence over you."

"D..Don't flatter yourself."

He rolled his eyes and whispered darkly, "Stop lying Via. I can tell when you lie to me, not to mention the way your cheeks and ears are turning pink. It happens _every time_ I get near you when sex is on its merry way~"

"Dagur…don't…I'll scream."

"Then by all means…" He was a lips distance away cooing, "…scream~"

It happened so fast, her lips were claimed with a firm kiss but not forceful. He lightened up and made it more gentle which gained easy access with his tongue to ravish the sweet mouth. She whimpered as he began grinding against her but just kept kissing.

She didn't resist at all but welcomed it, even when he deftly turned her around to face the rocky wall and making haste with her lower garments, "You see my little songbird, you missed me~"

Before she time to say anything he already lubed up his erection with spit and began pushing it inside her; she gasped when he lifted her by the hips to gain more access pushed the rest of the way in with a moan.

* * *

He reached around and played with her breasts as he began thrusting at a slow pace, leaning closer to whisper seductively in her ear, "Daddy Dagur makes you feel so good like no one else can and you know it~ He knows just the way you like it~"

"D..Dagur…please~"

He added some more force and the tiny moans was music to his ears; that's exactly what she wanted and just kept it up.

He had to turn her head far enough so he could ravish that mouth when he came, he would've lasted so much longer but he was so damn needy.

Both were panting for breath but Dagur decided to leave it there for now, he didn't come inside like he wanted but none the less had a lot of fun.

When she pulled herself together he gave the woman another kiss whispering, "Not a word of this to the hunters which of course you already know. Just know this Via dearest, you're still mine and I _always_ get what I want."

Via could only watch him leave without a word, shocked she let herself get intimate with him but tried not to think about it as she walked a bit further before heading back with a dark blush when she saw Heather.

The teen whispered a message when she walked slowly towards her as if she was just patrolling, "Dagur is taking care of the parson right now, meet us at midnight where you just were on the cliff."

"Does he know the truth?"

"He wasn't happy that you lied about faking this act the whole time and the deal with Ryker, but his attitude changed when I delivered your message to him. Are you sure about this?"

"I owe him for setting my dragon free."

 _Besides, there's more to it now._

* * *

 **TBC: So sorry for the long update but none the less I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter**

 **Don't worry the gang does show up in next chapter…hint hint~**

P.S. The drunken play with Ryker credit goes to: **'a random fan'** for coming up with the idea ;)


	11. Truth Before Battle

Via just couldn't sleep, she was wide awake leaning against the cage where Scarfume was kept; and still fidgeting nervously and glancing at the moon as it drew near its peak.

 _This is so complicated and it just keeps getting worse, but there's no turning back now….ever._

She could almost picture Dagur's face after their encounter, just literally right after when Heather took him to the side and told him the truth. Via had to keep it from him or he'd blow her cover since he's obviously the jealous type.

She was planning on telling him herself but the plan is being seriously rushed now, mostly because the dragon riders arrived. Heather saw them and had already spoken with Astrid in secret, but Hiccup was what the woman was worried about right now instead of Tuffnut.

 _He's not going to understand any of this and the fact is they're too late._

Via couldn't take it anymore and headed up to the meeting place, actually a bit farther up so she couldn't be seen from below to wait.

"Via?" "That was fast."

Hiccup was just staring at her with sad eyes and a worried look, which she tried not to look the same way but failed miserably.

"Hi Hiccup. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah…too long. I wish we didn't have to meet up like this under these circumstances." "You have no idea."

Hiccup scratched his head before glancing around, "Well, let's hurry while we have the chance. Scarfume is on the neighboring island with the others; he's still weak but managed to make it this far to show us the rest of the way to find you."

Via gave him a small smile and murmured, "Thank you for taking care of him, I don't know what I would do without my dragon and I know you can relate. The thing is though….I can't leave."

* * *

Hiccup's eyes grew large in shock, "What do you mean!? Sure you can! We all want you back." "It's not that Hiccup! There's more to this than you can possibly imagine."

"Like what? Don't you want to go back to Tuffnut!?"

"Of course I do! But he can't take me back now…or rather…he won't with everything that's happened. You guys are too late! I was backed into a corner for months and gave up hope that anyone would ever find me!"

Hiccup's breathing hitched and had a bad hunch, many of them actually before asking warily, "What are you saying?"

The tears falling down her cheeks was already making him regret asking even more and the response wasn't what he expected to hear at all, "I married Dagur."

Hiccup's mouth literally dropped in pure shock and didn't honestly know what to say except this was crazy….but words did come pouring out none the less.

"Wh..What!? WHY!? When!? No…No…HOW could you possibly even considered it Via!? You didn't _have_ to marry him!?"

She jabbed her spear into the ground angrily, "You think this is the way I wanted it to be!? You have NO IDEA what I've been through. It's been hell for me and the only way my sanity was kept intact from breaking this whole time was Dagur and Heather!"

Hiccup didn't say anything yet as she paced back and forth venting up a storm, "I kept being questioned about this dragon eye thing you guys have and Ryker KNEW I was telling the truth but he just wanted to break me. Dagur protected me from him until he got tricked; that bastard sent him and Heather off on a recon mission and that's why he laid low to avoid suspicion."

Hiccup gasped when she started removing her tunic but sighed with relief until when she turned and showed him her back, "THIS is what he did to me for fun! Then he had to go and sodomize me to make it worse!"

"I..I'm so sorry Via." The brunette felt such pity seeing the deep scars on her back and it could've been prevented if only….

* * *

"I should've gotten rid Dagur when he kept coming after you….put him back in prison where he belongs and then you wouldn't have had to go through any of this."

"What are you talking about? This isn't Dagur's fault….he was protecting me."

Hiccup snorted, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself Via! If he wasn't so damn obsessed with you and ran you off then you never would've been caught by the hunters!"

" _I'M_ the one who decided to leave on my own and it could've happened anyway! I don't blame anyone for what happened…it just did. No one can predict what'll come to pass in the future and you know this! I did what I thought was best for Berk when I left….and I'm still helping Berk….it's my home."

Hiccup felt like pulling his hair out and tried to reason, "You're right about not knowing what'll happen in the future, but Via….you can't trust Dagur. He's been playing you this whole time to get what he wants. He's ALWAYS been like that!"

"I know he's crazy, but I've gotten to know him on a whole new level than you ever have…or anyone for that matter. We've gotten close these past few months and I can tell when he lies to me anyway. He actually does care about me and Heather whether you realize it or not."

"Listen to yourself you're falling right into his trap Via!"

"WHAT can he possibly hope to gain from _me_ other than sex!? He may have been obsessed at first but he would've lost interest by now and guess what…he hasn't. Not to mention if it wasn't for him Heather would've already been raped too!"

Hiccup was about to interrupt her again when she held up her hand, "When I was on Dagur's ship the first time none of his crew would dare try anything and I've seen the way a few of the guards looked at her. Heather is attractive and on a ship full of sex-deprived men…if Dagur really didn't care he wouldn't have stopped or ordered anyone from trying anything with her. Sure Heather can handle herself but outnumbered she wouldn't stand a chance. When it came to Ryker's ship however; he had more of an issue keeping those guards in check."

* * *

Via let out a heavy sigh and wiped her face before continuing, "I actually saw many attempts happen to Heather but Dagur was ALWAYS nearby to stop them, once he killed a few of them and that made them stop trying due to fear. I had the same issue too, being locked in a cell with nowhere to go; a few did try but Dagur got to them too. The only time he failed was with Ryker but he got his revenge by slaughtering his crew as payback for being tricked. The only thing I'm still mad about with Dagur is this brand mark he put on me…at least I don't remember it happening."

"What brand mark?"

Via touched the left side of her collarbone, "He burned the Skrill insignia right here to make sure no one tried anything with me again because I'm his woman. Stupid I know but lucky for me I was unconscious when it happened! Trust me; I already gave him an earful about this."

She took more much need deep breaths because all the tension was coming out now and before Hiccup interrupted her again, "I also found out why he hated you and Berk so much. Whenever he came to Berk those years ago and you found out he was in charge now instead of his father….you know the rest obviously…but it turns out he feels betrayed by you."

"Betrayed!? How did I betray him!? HE'S the one who betrayed us on the peace treaty!"

Via crossed her arms and spoke more calmly now, "The way I understood it, he was proud to have you as his blood-brother like Viking chiefs should be, but when he finally found out you lied about everything….yes it pissed him off and he felt humiliated despite it doesn't take much to know how nuts he is anyway. He felt betrayed because he trusted you; the first person for him to ever trust and you did lie to him….for the right reasons I know…but that's what made him hate you and Berk so much. Not to mention…he didn't actually sign the treaty did he? He just said 'consider it signed' which is just a verbal agreement which doesn't mean anything."

Hiccup remained silent for some time until he finally muttered, "You're right about the treaty part; he didn't actually sign it but….he was _always_ crazy. He didn't trust me."

"Believe me, he has a very strange way of showing or telling how he feels but _I_ could see he was telling the truth. Also, I hate to get off this topic but time is short. Another reason I did it so soon is because if I didn't marry him…then I'd being marrying Ryker instead by force."

* * *

Hiccup gasped, "Ryker!? Why wou…."

She interrupted, "I had spoken with Viggo and when I told him my name…entire name…he apparently recognized my last name and did some research."

The brunette narrowed his gaze with a sense of dread but asked anyway, "Are you…related to them?"

Via nodded, "It turns out I'm a third cousin. My father was a Grimborn and married my mother who is a Wilkenshire but left the hunter's many years ago….which is where my tribe is from far away from here. I never knew…but I'm the last woman of their bloodline left and Viggo wants the pure Grimborn bloodline to keep going on, so what better way for that to happen than me to marry Ryker and have his children."

Hiccup was the one who was pacing now, "This is so messed up! I..I mean…in these past few months with the hunters….you've been tortured…somehow bonded with Dagur….it turns out you're related to them…and then you marry Dagur to keep from that happening with Ryker!? D..D…Does that sum it up!? You rather marry Dagur than him!?"

Via wanted to laugh at how crazy the teen looked but just nodded, "That more or less summed it up but I didn't marry Dagur just to avoid Ryker. Like I said there's more to it."

"Like what!? What can YOU gain from marrying a lunatic!?"

"Peace."

Hiccup halted in his footsteps and racked his brain trying to comprehend what she just said, "Peace?"

"Yes, I've been talking with Dagur for some time now in private and the fact our normal agreement was broken when _he_ set my dragon free. I owe him for that because it turns out from what Heather told me, Viggo was going to have Scarfume killed after I married Ryker. I didn't think anyone would ever find me so another arrangement was made that satisfied us both. I marry Dagur and he'll sign the peace treaty with Berk; while also teaming up to take out the hunters. I married him the same day the parson arrived...with a sword to his throat and Heather as a witness he wasn't going to refuse marrying us."

* * *

Hiccup threw up his hands with a groan, "This is just getting better but I can understand if what you say is true about Scarfume. He'll sign the peace treaty? Just like that?"

"It took a lot of persuasion because he's still mad at you, but he _will_ do it and I'll personally see to it."

Hiccup let out a huge sigh before nodding, "I just…can't believe you're doing all this for us…Berk….what about your home where you said you're from? Don't you want to go back?"

Via walked to him and gave him a small hug, "I didn't want to lie to any of you, but it would sound so silly how I got to Changewing island in reality. I marooned myself by accident…I'm to blame. Everything else is true though."

"How did…why didn't you just tell us?"

"It was embarrassing! The reason why is just as bad…I ran away from home. I was out at sea alone for a few months before a storm hit and I washed up on that island."

"Why did you run away? Was it that bad in your village?"

Via let him go and muttered, "Ironically, the same situation I was trying to get out of…marriage. We're just trades/craftsmen with no fighters, a neighboring tribe who were nothing but strong Vikings wanted to unite and be combined as one."

Hiccup frowned as she continued, "Their chief only had one son, but there were four eligible girls in ours including me. I didn't want any part of it because I hated the guy, but guess what, he picked me. The guy didn't even like me either but his father pressured him into it; I was the most attractive and that would mean decent looking children. They were all large girls and here I wasn't but I digress. I tried to talk my parents out of it, including the other chief but it didn't matter what I said. I'm a woman and needed to do as I was told. If that's what women meant to our tribe then to hell with them all! It's not like I had any friends anyway!"

* * *

Hiccup hugged her back murmuring softly, "I wouldn't have laughed at you for leaving because of that. I understand only too well how it is to be the outcast and shunned for being different. I'm glad you got marooned because then you never would've met us. Now you can live a better life."

Via tried not to start crying but luckily managed to suck it up for now returning the hug, "Thanks Hiccup….I need to leave now and go meet up with Dagur and Heather. It's midnight and we need to finish our plans to leave. Standby just in case?"

"Sure, you can count on us. We'll talk later about everything else and where to go from there."

*Via nodded and wiped her eyes some more as she headed down the narrow path until she saw the redhead. He looked like he was angry and yet…

"Have a nice little chat with brother Hiccup?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I wasn't sure if I could get the words out. Were you eavesdropping?"

His piercing green orbs narrowed and stated bluntly, "I was."

He approached her and asked, "Is Tuffnut the blonde?"

 _Shit…shit…..please don't let there be drama!_

She could only nod as he muttered angrily, "I'm not annulling our marriage you know." "I didn't ask you to." "Is that what you want!?"

Via cringed a little from his anger but he didn't lay a finger on her as she gently took his hand, "I didn't _have_ to marry you just to leave this place. I _chose_ to."

He fidgeted a bit and his gaze couldn't meet her own gentle metallic orbs, she could see he wasn't sure what to do now so she kissed his cheek, "I _do_ have feelings for you Dagur, which neither of us expected to happen but it did."

"….True."

She smirked a little seeing the smug grin emerge on his usual cocky self, "I'll have to deal with Tuffnut later after this and see what happens….is everything ready?" "We're good to go." "The parson?"

Dagur chuckled, "He's still under surveillance from warning Viggo and Ryker on our ship….I just had to tie up a loose end." "You didn't?" "I didn't kill anyone yet! I just tied and gagged the old hag to keep her quiet. She saw us loading the ship with supplies."

Via nodded but then gasped when Dagur grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, "Leave everything to me so stop worrying~"

* * *

*"She has every right to be concerned~"

Via and Dagur both quickly turned to see Viggo along with Ryker staring them down with annoyed and murderous gazes.

"Going somewhere Via dearest? You're quite clever to put on such an act; even _I_ didn't see the deception."

She didn't say anything; her attention was on the glare from Ryker until Dagur snapped as he pulled out his weapon, "That's right! The joke is on you fools! She's coming with me and our agreement is done. I have no use for you anymore."

Viggo frowned a little but mused, "I'm well aware, it just pains me that someone as dimwitted as you can come to the same conclusion as I right from the very beginning. I intended on having the all the Berserkers killed once I was through with you anyway, but better now than later I suppose."

Dagur glared and pulled out his second sword whispering under his breath, "When I attack you run." Via almost didn't make out the words but Dagur immediately barged into battle with Viggo and Ryker leaving her with only one choice.

She started to run and when she saw Heather she waved her arm, "Plan B!" The ebony haired teen muttered, "Damn." Before blowing her horn to signal all the Berserkers they've been found out and to battle the hunters.

Via had almost gotten off the path from the rocky mountain when something hit her from behind. Whatever blow it was to her side sent her flying through the air and rolling down the rest of the way.

The wind was knocked out of her but she tried to stand up holding onto her side, crying out when she was kicked in the stomach and tossed onto her back.

She groaned in pain and whimpered from the sudden tight hold to her throat lifting her small frame off the ground, opening her eyes to see the dark brown pair that showed only anger.

"You'll pay for getting me drunk and playing me like that. I guess I'll just have to teach you respect the old fashioned way."

Ryker leaned closed and growled with a smirk, "I'll break you completely this time."

She didn't have time to think of anything else when he hurled her over his shoulder, trying to get her air back when he ran towards the mountain down a desolate path from the others.

Via struggled but it was useless, and the surroundings weren't comforting either. They were completely surrounded by rocks no one could sneak up on him and the riders couldn't see from above as she heard the dragon's roaring overhead.

The woman cried out when she was thrown onto the ground, slowly sitting up onto her knees and scooting backwards as he advanced. He grabbed a handful of her hair to keep her still before he landed a punch to her face, followed by more painful hits to her body.

She was down in the dirt, trying to stand up when he pushed her down again; but this time he grabbed her legs and tried to begin to remove her clothes.

That was when she heard a loud battle cry through the burning pain from the blows. It came from the left and tackled Ryker off her as she slowly crawled to the opposite side.

Loud grunts were heard until someone grabbed her in the process, but it wasn't rough like she feared….it was firm but gentle; weakly opening her watery eyes to see who it was her lips instantly curled into a smile without even realizing it, "Tuffnut~"

 **TBC:**


	12. Downpour of Disbelief

"Are you ok Via!?"

The woman weakly nodded until the hunter laughed, "Looks like my brother was right once again. He knew you riders were here to save the woman, but it'll do you no good….she belongs to us."

Tuffnut snapped, "Like hell you fucking bastard! She isn't a piece of property just because you're related! She's MY woman and coming back with me!"

Via's eyes widened since she didn't think Hiccup would've told them anything yet, but couldn't get a word in since her blonde was still running his mouth.

He gently helped her onto her feet before protectively standing in front of her, "Not to mention mister…no REAL man would beat a woman he's suppose to marry!"

Ryker just snorted, "She has no one to blame but herself for being so stubborn." Via rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who whipped and raped me when I told you truth to begin with!"

She inwardly cursed when Tuffnut's facial expression turned to horror, looking at her with those cute dark blue eyes she missed so much and Ryker just stoked the fire…ignoring her statement.

"Another suitor….how many men do you lead on Via? Better yet, why don't you tell your little boyfriend the truth? Has she told you?"

Tuffnut furrowed his brows, "Told me what?"

"I can tell you plenty of things she's done of her _own free will_ during all this time~"

Via snapped, "Shut up Ryker!"

"Did you know she's been fucking Dagur ever since we caught her? Or the fact she even went down on _me_ earlier tonight~"

"Th..That's not true! Tell him Via!"

The woman could only stare at the blonde with sad eyes; Tuffnut just couldn't believe it and wanted to say many things until she murmured, "This isn't the time or place to talk about this right now; I'll explain everything later."

She started to walk away but the blonde pulled her back whispering, "I've got your back; whatever happens."

Ryker growled in annoyance, "Enough! It's time to end this."

* * *

Tuffnut charged into battle with Ryker after telling her to run away, the woman didn't want to but fought off the pain so she could get her weapon and help.

When she finally got it a guard popped up behind her and almost made a solid jab to her face but she ducked in time before landing an uppercut punch to the chin.

Via just had to whine and hold her hand, "OW!"

"Via what's wrong?!"

"How do you punch like that and it NOT hurt your hand Astrid!?"

The blonde smirked but shook the humorous moment off, "We can't hold off the hunters for long Via, you need to get out of here."

Before she could attack a Berserker guard Via called, "Wait Astrid! They're own our side!"

"They are!?"

The guard nodded as the woman nodded, "Heather will tell you but it's a long story so we just need to get the Berserkers and ourselves out of here." "Right. Good luck."

 _I have to get back to Tuffnut!_

Her adrenaline was going tenfold as it was; the pain not becoming noticeable so much even when she saw the blonde was in the open now; luckily getting out of the secluded area and getting some help if he needed it…which he did.

Via tried to fight what hunters came after her, but there was no intention to kill on her part which had to be from Viggo's orders but Tuffnut was another matter.

* * *

She managed to knock two out by sheer dumb luck until Ryker appeared behind her, but before Dagur came charging in like a madman her anger overcame her senses and grabbed the fallen club from one of the guards she managed to best and landed a solid blow to his left arm.

Dagur smirked from the pained cry that came from Ryker and mentally hoped his arm was broken but it was a long shot. Via just kept striking him while still getting hit in the process until he sneaked up behind Ryker and hit him in the head….knocking him out.

"Get to the ship!" "No..puff…not yet…where's Tuffnut…."

Her vision was getting blurry and mentally was panicking because she didn't know what to do, the blonde was injured due to Ryker and he was outnumbered by the guards.

She gasped and shoved Dagur out of the way when she caught a glimpse of a blade being thrown at him, glaring at Viggo who looked roughed up as well since it _was_ Dagur he was fighting earlier.

The redhead growled in annoyance and was about to strike Viggo again when he saw Via run towards the hunter guards with the club. He quickly put his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, the result was instant.

The quick red blur appearing out of nowhere and attacking all the hunters with ease made the woman and the blonde just stare in shock as she smiled, "Scarfu…."

Time seemed to slow down after that during the battle on the island, the dragons and explosions along with much bloodshed was ignored….Tuffnut could only stare with horror stricken eyes with the splattered blood of the woman on his face….Dagur too saw what happened and for once in his life froze in fear.

Scarfume let out a piercing roar that echoed so loudly the other dragons briefly stopped fighting as Tuffnut ran to catch the woman before she fell.

He didn't removed the arrow protruding from her chest as Dagur ran over before he turned to see who shot her….death was imminent in his dark gaze as was in Tuffnut's glare when they saw Viggo holding the bow.

* * *

"It's a shame really~ I really was quite fond of Via….but you're to blame for her death Dagur the Deranged. First you succeed in the union to which I gladly killed the parson for betraying me~ but what really sickens me….she's more trouble than she's worth now that you've tainted her with your besmirched spawn."

Tuffnut scowled, "She's NOT dead!"

Inwardly he was trying to figure out what in hell he was talking about the besmirched spawn….too big of words for him to understand.

"She'll be dead soon enough~"

Dagur growled darkly, "Blondie….take her dragon and get out of here. I'll handle _him_."

Their eyes met for a brief second but a single nod was all that needed to be said to form a temporary truce; Tuffnut quickly grabbed her and hopped onto Scarfume.

Viggo attempted another shot to the dragon but the deranged Viking intercepted it as watched them leave safely.

"Time to die~"

 ***** Tuffnut was panicking to no end muttering, "Stay with me Via, don't close your eyes woman! I'm taking you to Gothi as fast as I can to get you better!"

He could see she was fighting, trying to talk to him but he shushed her since she needed her strength.

"Please live."

Her dragon was determined to go as fast as it could despite his weakened state or not…they just had to make it back in time.

* * *

*Stoic saw Ryker about to strike his son while his back was turned when to his complete surprise; Dagur shoved Viggo out of the way and tackled Ryker before Hiccup was hit.

Ruffnut was what got to him the most; she came out of nowhere flying off her dragon and landing the final blow to the brute in the head.

She was panting hard and muttered, "That's for everything you put my brother through you bastard!"

Snotlout and Fishlegs were exhausted but the battle was done….the Berserkers and riders won.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head murmuring, "Way to go bud…wait…where's Viggo?"

Heather stumbled with Astrid helping her stand as she winced in pain, "Last time I saw Dagur was fighting him."

"It's done now~"

"Dagur!"

The Berserker Chief was covered in blood from all the fighting, more than most of Vikings were but he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Viggo's not our problem anymore but who took out Ryker!? I wanted the pleasure of killing him myself!"

Ruffnut stepped forward, "I did."

Dagur knew she was the sister of the blonde and put the pieces together, "Alright fine…Savage!" "Aye sir!"

"Get the wounded some medical attention and salvage anything valuable from the hunters. I'm not leaving empty handed before we sail to Berk."

Stoic approached with his dragon growling darkly, "After all this you're daring to come back to Berk?"

* * *

Dagur snorted and met the glare from the other chief, "Not for the reason you're thinking~"

Hiccup interrupted the two with a frown, "Where's Via?"

The deranged just glanced over his shoulder before trudging off, "She was almost killed by Viggo…her wound looked fatal…..good chance the blonde took her to Berk."

*The news had everyone on edge; the riders already had left once they tended their injuries. The Berserkers followed not too far behind after they followed Dagur's orders but it would take longer for them to arrive at Berk.

Heather murmured softly, "Dagur, you should take this time to rest….we don't know what'll happen when we arrive."

"I'm well aware and the fact you're a traitor should make me feel better right?" "Wh..What!?"

"Viggo told me during our battle about why you came to me…tch….you're lucky I don't kill you but I don't give a fuck anymore. If you want to get your revenge then just do it; I've had enough knives in my back."

Heather didn't know what to say and was in shock Viggo knew this whole time without even meeting her that was in fact a traitor to them. She wasn't sure anymore whether she should actually get her revenge or just leave.

"Via isn't one of the knives."

He arched a brow and watched his sister limp off, taking what she said in deep thought before heading to his quarters to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

*Gothi was presently tending to the other riders wounds as of now, Hiccup hissing from the sharp sting to his forehead due to the ointment asking, "Is she going to live?"

The old woman wrote in the dirt as Gobber translated, "She said only time will tell, right now it depends on her will to live."

Tuffnut tried not to cry, just the thought of her dying made him hurt, his sister comforting him the best way that she could until Gothi silently gestured for the chief to follow her. Hiccup saw and tried to follow but his dad gave him the look to stay where he was.

She wrote again and Gobber read, "There's something really important that we need to know and it may be best just for us to know right now until the Berserkers arrive."

"Well what is it!?"

She made a nervous face and wrote again; Gobber's mouth dropped, "Oh boy."

"What Gobber!?" "You're not going to like this chief."

Stoic scowled as he was about to ask again with more anger until Gobber muttered, "Via's pregnant."

The chief was a bit shocked but remained calm asking hopefully, "Tuffnut's?"

His friend read her next message, "If it was his, due to the timeframe, it would be obvious she was pregnant right now. This is more recent…which could only mean…."

Stoic let out a heavy sigh stroking his beard, curious to how this was going to play out now.

"Dagur's the father."

 **TBC:**

 **Once again TERRIBLE cliffhanger I know but at least more to look forward to…please my readers don't be mad at me for this twist~ It's not going to be a bad ending don't worry…just fyi so you'll keep reading**


	13. A New Beginning

Stoic had to take several minutes to get himself together for this kind of announcement, his son kept glancing at him with a worried look since he had no idea what was so important to tell the Berserker chief.

They found said man in the hut where Via was and Hiccup could feel the awkwardness in the room. Dagur and Tuffnut were sitting on opposite sides of the bed just…staring….at each other; apparently it was a normal thing for a long time since one would glance at the woman and then other would do the same before the stare down continued.

"Dagur, I need to have a word with you."

"Ugh, can't it wait?"

"No. It. Can. Not!"

Dagur arched a brow from the harsh tone of voice from Stoic but rolled his eyes and stood up, "Fine~ Let's get this over with."

The Berk chief led the two to Gobber's shop, where he too was present with an uneasy expression and made Dagur slightly uncomfortable.

Stoic took a much needed deep breath before he spoke, "There's something very important we need to discuss Dagur."

Naturally the Berserker chief went on the offensive, "If this is about kidnapping the girl the first time I take responsibly believe it or not…HOWEVER…this time wasn't my fault~"

Hiccup scowled, "You kept her there against her will Dagur." "So!? It doesn't matter now! I did make a pact with her to….ngh….officially~ sign the peace treaty between Berk and Berserker island if she married me."

Stoic glanced at Hiccup and muttered, "So she was telling the truth about that." Hiccup nodded as Stoic continued, "Be that as it may that's not what I needed to speak with you about."

Dagur was about to shoot off his mouth since Stoic kept silent for few minutes until he finally replied, "You should know Via is with child…. _your_ child Dagur."

* * *

Hiccup's expression was surprisingly more priceless when his mouth dropped in pure shock as Dagur's eyes just grew large and didn't utter a sound.

The brunette stuttered, "Wh..What!? How do you know dad!?" Gobber sighed, "Gothi told us and due to the timeframe it has to be Dagur's child. Unless…..someone else is."

Dagur shook his head, "No; I can fucking assure you it's mine. If what you say is true then it had to have been me because Ryker never fucked her….not there anyway."

Stoic wished he didn't hear that mumbled remark, the poor girl was just a magnet for trouble but didn't dwell on it. Ryker and Viggo were dead now and she didn't have to worry about them anymore...except maybe Dagur.

Said redhead let out a low whistle, "Well, can't say I'm disappointed. A little early for my taste but it was going to happen sooner or later."

Hiccup snapped, "HOW can you be so calm about this!? I bet she doesn't even know about it! You think she wanted to marry you in the first place if she wasn't backed into a corner or even have your children!?"

Stoic almost gasped, "Hiccup!"

Dagur pursed his lips and spoke somewhat calmly, "I'm aware I wasn't her first choice for a lover….especially from the recent events….but she IS my wife now and having MY child. She does care about me though; which is good enough. This discussion is done!"

Hiccup couldn't stop Dagur from storming back to where the woman was but groaned and muttered under his breath of how none of this made sense or what they were going to do about it.

The deranged did however snap at the blonde once he came back, "Let go of her hand!"

Tuffnut scowled before snapping back, "I can hold her hand if I want to! She wouldn't care!" "Well I care!" "I don't give a fucking damn what you think! You ruined everything!"

* * *

Gothi was about to interrupt the arguing despite how low their voices were to keep from waking the woman, but she thought twice about it and just kept watch over the door.

Dagur slammed his fist against the wall and broke a hole in it, "Of course everything is always MY fault! When something goes wrong just blame Dagur! Why are you blaming ME for this!? This is the dragon hunters fault!"

He arched a brow from the blonde's eyes getting red around the edges as he murmured with anger, "I'm not blaming you for her injury…I hate you for taking her _away_ from _me_! Who was there to pick up the pieces after you raped her on your ship…ME! I got her back on her feet and then…sniff…just when we officially began dating you show up again and run her off. Then what happens!? She gets raped and tortured again…and I couldn't be there to help her this time."

Dagur's anger went down as he could see as plain as day how much pain the blonde was in; so just crossed his arms but he muttered none the less, "It was my mistake for letting my guard down or it wouldn't have happened, but I was there…..she confided in me."

Tuffnut snorted, "Like she had much choice; but whatever the reason it seemed to help her…I think." "How did you find out that happened?" "Ryker shot off his mouth trying to humiliate her on the battlefield and she let it slip….from the look on her face everything that was said is true."

The deranged just nodded as the blonde continued, pacing back and forth again, "After everything's that happened I don't have to dwell on it….except one thing. I overheard Hiccup saying that you two are married, is it true?"

The accused nodded and spoke the last dreaded news for the blonde, "From what the old hag says she's pregnant with my child too."

Tuffnut frowned deeply and wiped the few noticeable tears starting to form again, "Make that two things…..you ruined everything for me. I was going to marry her someday and she could have MY children…but oh no…YOU had to butt in and take away her choices."

* * *

This time Dagur snapped, "She HAD plenty of choices after we found out what Ryker and Viggo were up to! She did NOT have to marry me! She did NOT have to stay! She COULD have run away when I set her dragon free! She made those choices herself to do what she thought was best, you want to point fingers on who's fault all this is…blame Berk because you lot couldn't even find her until the last minute!"

"You know as well as I do it's easier to blame someone else rather than yourself!"

They both were in each other's face seething, "I fucking know that! Just get over it and focus on what's happening right now!"

Tuffnut retaliated, "Fine! I love Via and there's nothing you can do about it! She loves me too and deserves to be married to _me_!" "Too late you moron she's _mine_ and like it or not she loves me too!" "She loves me more!" "Like fuck she does!" "Keep your damn voice down or you'll wake her up!" "Don't take the words out of my mouth I was going to tell you the same thing!"

"I was going to tell you both to shut up so I can sleep~"

*The two men jumped and turned to see Via staring at them trying to hide a small smirk, "You're awake! Are you ok!?" She nodded and squeezed the blonde's hand, "I'm really sore but I think I'm ok. How are you guys?"

Dagur took her other hand muttering, "We're fine and don't you ever fucking do this to me again! We thought you were going to die!"

Via murmured an apology for whatever reason until she realized the situation she was in, glancing back and forth between Dagur and Tuffnut….both holding her hands….and glaring at each other; hearing most of their conversation before she decided to speak didn't help either.

 _Oh shit this is really awkward….I don't know what to do…I should be flattered having two guys fight over me but…..the situation doesn't help._

As if her panicked prayer was being answer Hiccup entered and instantly felt awkward too, Via mouthed out 'help me' since the other two men were staring at him instead.

"Uhh, I need to have a word with Via in private. Could you two step out without trying to kill each other please?"

* * *

They were about to protest until Via spoke, "Please guys? I'm not going anywhere." Hiccup sighed with relief as they left with bitter mumbles as he sat next to her handing her an ice block to put over her black eye, "What a wakeup call?" She gladly took it with a sigh of relief from the cooling sensation, "You have no idea Hiccup…that was so weird. I'm surprised they didn't fight…physically." "Me too, but how are you feeling?"

"Better, just really sore. How long was I out?" "Three to four days since it took the Berserkers that long to get here. I need to discuss something important with you Via."

"About me being pregnant?"

Hiccup's mouth dropped, "How…." "I overheard most of the argument between Dagur and Tuffnut and that subject came up….and I thought I heard Viggo say it after I was shot. I didn't know. I thought I was feeling sicker but I thought I was just stressed."

"You know who the father is?" "It's definitely Dagur. I honestly don't know how to feel about this yet." "I bet…and I'm not sure what to say."

"I'll have to give it more thought I guess but right now I want to know what happens now?" "Well, Ryker and Viggo are dead and what hunters that survived fled. Dagur did say he was going to sign the peace treaty per your agreement. I don't know the true outcome of all this."

"Can I talk to her now brother Hiccup!? There's a few important matters we have to discuss."

Hiccup just nodded and let Dagur back in, Tuffnut didn't follow since his turn would come after the Berserker chief.

*Via didn't know what to say to the redhead, especially since he definitely knows about her relationship with Tuffnut now.

He just sighed before asking, "You ok?" She nodded, "Yeah I'm alright. Why did Scarfume come to your aid when you whistled for him?"

Those green orbs narrowed as he growled, "Don't change the subject but I'll answer this one. I freed him and he owed me….that's all." "Oh, I didn't think it would be that simple with Scarfume."

* * *

"It was but quit interrupting. First of all, I never did this before but I'll say it now…I'm…sry….sorry I raped you the first time. You probably won't ever forgive me for taking your virginity but as least I'm apologizing."

Via furrowed her brows from the random apology but muttered, "I accept your apology but…you wasn't my first."

She tried so hard not to laugh from his shocked expression as she hastily explained, "I was already involved with Tuffnut at the time; we just weren't officially dating yet." "Well I take it back then."

"No! It's still rape you butt!"

"Did you just call me a butt?" Via rubbed her eyes murmuring, "It's all I can think of right now."

At least he chuckled and wasn't mad but that changed again when he went back to being serious, "I don't know if you realize what's going to happen now but I'm telling you this, you won't like it." "You not pulling out when I was drunk?"

He gave her another fixed look but gave her a rather rough kiss just for making a smart ass remark, "I'm aware of that now~ That doesn't change the fact once you're able to travel you're…."

"Alright Dagur that's enough, let the girl rest. She'll have to attend a council soon anyway for what you're about to say."

They both stared at Stoic but the redhead got the message easy enough, he should've known her nerves couldn't cope with having to leave Berk for good. "I'm going to what?"

Dagur shook his head, "It can wait, just get some rest."

Via didn't stop him as he left following the other chief, biting her lip nervously when the blonde came in and sat next to her in silence.

His expression said it all that he was beyond upset but then again so was she, "Tuffnut…I…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!"

* * *

He took her hand and murmured gently, "No it isn't….you did what you thought you had to…it was really brave what you did for us Via." "But at what cost Tuff!?"

"Hey! You stop it missy! You haven't lost me or anything. Berk is still your home and I'm hoping…you'll hear my idea about how this could work."

"What might work?"

"Trust me it'll freak you out and you may wonder what in hell is wrong with me but….just listen."

*The next few days Via kept his proposition in her thoughts and actually already sort of thought about it before but it was a long shot.

She was slowly walking towards the grand hall, still sore and bruised but alive. She didn't want to go in there and be the center of attention…and alone….but had no choice.

Dagur and Hiccup had to remain outside as she went in when the brunette asked, "I need to ask you something Dagur?" "What?"

"Viggo was the one who shot Via but….there's something about it that still bugs me." Dagur arched a brow, "That he actually missed the kill shot?"

"Yeah…how did you?"

"She was wide open and there was no way an experienced hunter, as much as it pains me to say it, would miss such an easy shot."

Hiccup pondered on it until he shrugged, "Something must've made him lose his aim at the last second but what?"

"Um Hiccup? I may be able to answer that."

"Fishlegs?" "Well, Gobber and I went back to the island to make sure they were…you know…dead….when we saw Viggo's leg. It was, well, bitten right at the base of the heel."

* * *

Dagur came to realization, "That's right, when I was fighting him her dragon came out of the blue and bit him from behind before it got sliced again. He probably got a surge of pain right when he was about to shoot and it messed him up just enough to miss the vital point."

Hiccup nodded, "That does make sense, it all adds up now and Scarfume has the scar to prove it. I'm glad Toothless is keeping him occupied right now otherwise he'd be in there with Via."

Fishlegs grinned, "He hasn't left her side since we've got back and knowing his temper he'll attack anyone in the council if they get her upset. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now."

Hiccup gasped as Dagur almost slammed his fist in the hefty teen's face but managed to stop the redhead in time due to Fishleg's poor choice of words.

*Via was already arguing at the meeting with Spitelout and even Stoic as it was, "Why can't I just stay here!?"

Stoic face palmed again after explaining it for the third time but Spitelout butted in, "Your place is by your husband's side Via. That's the way it is."

Before she could protest again Stoic phrased the situation in a different way, "Don't get the wrong idea that we want you to leave Via, that's not the case. The thing is, you married a _Viking_ _Chief_ and his duty is to his people and his land. If you married some other man that wasn't a chief it wouldn't be a problem since they could live here by choice and not necessarily their own homeland. Do you understand?"

Via let out a heavy sigh, "Since you put it that way it makes sense but, it's not fair. Can't I visit here for a while at least?" "I have no objections to that but that's something you'll have to discuss with Dagur."

Spitelout snorted, "Good luck with that, he should be back in prison instead of being allowed to do whatever he wants."

Stoic snapped, "We've been over this already Spitelout! He just signed the peace treaty so leave well enough alone; as long as no more war between us and the Berserkers happens again I'm content."

Gobber nodded, "I take it that's settled; so is there anything else we need to discuss?" Via nodded, "How do I know if the baby is going to live?"

* * *

Stoic arched a brow, "Pardon?" "Ryker beat the hell out of me and landed a lot of blows to my stomach….so….."

"That's something we can't help you with Via. We won't know if anything will happen to the child until it's born."

"Ok I figured as much, but I have a suggestion…..um…..it's about Tuffnut."

"Yes?"

All the men staring at her made her wish she didn't have to ask this but she was going to for the blonde's sake, "Can't I…..share~"

Gobber tried not to laugh before answering, "You couldn't get those two to share a piece of meat let alone a woman!"

"Well then how come some Viking men have more than one wife!? Why can't a woman have more than one husband!?"

Spitelout mused, "Simple, men don't like sharing and get more jealous than women." Via gave him a dark glare, "You have NO clue about women; they're more the jealous type than men are. Trust me, I've seen it."

Stoic was about to intervene but she made it worse, "Who's going to love Tuffnut like I do of their own free will hmm!? What about poor Gobber!? Don't tell me you didn't feel sorry for him Stoic and not let him share your wife!?"

Gobber's face turned red just like Stoic's but neither said a word, NOT a peep since there was some truth to that statement. The chief just cleared his throat and muttered, "I'm not saying it's impossible but not likely to happen….you'll have to take that up with your husband. I believe this meeting is over."

*Via stomped out of the Grand Hall and marched back to her home trying to open the door. "Damn it all he's got the key!"

"What's eating you?"

Via arched a brow at Dagur and explained, "I have to go live with you on Berserker island but I can live with that. The whole dragon killing thing I can't since Scarfume WILL be coming with me."

* * *

"That's not what I heard." "Sorry, that's been on my mind for a while. I'm mad because I don't want to leave Tuffnut behind…if anything….still be with him…and you…."

Dagur scowled to no end, "I'm still shocked you got with the blonde. HOW can you love someone like him anyway!?"

Via threw up her hands, "Apparently I'm attracted to Deranged and Nutty Viking's!"

*Hiccup overheard that loud remark and burst out laughing with Snotlout and the others because it was actually true.

Even Dagur smirked in amusement, "Well at least you have good taste, but I'll tell you what. I'll think about it." "Re…Really? I can have his baby too!?"

"Baby!? I just said I'll think about it!" "I want to have his baby too! And…."

Before he could protest again she purred in his ear, "Hasn't my Daddy Dagur thought about having a three-way? I know I have~ Double-penetration~"

His eyes fluttered and growled under his breath, "You're lucky I don't fuck you right here and now~"

"You'll think about it dear?" "…Yeah."

He left quickly with a heated blush as Via grinned evilly when Tuffnut appeared from behind her house, "You naughty little girl~" "It's Dagur's fault really." The blonde breathed into her ear purring, "I take it he said yes~" "I got him hooked on the idea now."

Tuffnut gave her a long heated kiss, which she missed so much as Heather's horn got their attention. "Looks like I got to leave." Yeah…what a bummer, but you _will_ come back soon?" "I promise."

* * *

*The Berserker's had been ready to go for the past few days and were itching to go back home, Dagur and Hiccup actually shook hands as a truce between them. The brunette couldn't believe the woman was right why the redhead was truly mad at him but he apologized none the less to make things right….whether he wanted to or not.

Heather glanced at her brother when he went onto the ship and he didn't stop her when she followed behind murmuring, "Family sticks together." She caught a faint smirk coming from him and decided to try to forgive him and go back to her birthplace with Windshear.

Via refused to get on the boat and just ride Scarfume there but Dagur didn't object since she needed fresh air and no doubt would get sea-sick again.

Hiccup and the others waved goodbye, "You'll always be welcome here Via." She gave them all a big smile and waved too before soaring up into the sky which she clearly missed after all the time being prisoner.

She gave Tuffnut a thumbs up everything would work out, which she was planning on groveling or anything it took to get Dagur to agree to her terms. After all, she IS his wife and deserves a say in any matter.

 _Here's to a new start…again._

 ***Time lapse: 11 months***

Tuffnut twirled the woman around in the air once she got off her dragon whining…but with a large grin, "What took you so long Via!?"

"Sorry, I ran into some bad weather. Good thing I didn't have Macy with me."

Hiccup asked with a grin, "How did Dagur take it he was having a girl?" "Surprisingly very well, I was sure he's whine about it not being a strong Viking boy. I'm just glad she's healthy."

Tuffnut mused, "AND nothing happened to you!" She kissed his cheek with a grin, "That too." "Don't forget to tell Dagur he has ME to thank for his daughter's name."

"I actually did and boy did he get mad until I explained her weapon of choice…HAS…to be a mace. That changed his tune."

* * *

Hiccup sat down as they all did asking, "How has it been for you so far?"

"Well, the Berserker's treat me with respect and they now don't kill dragons…minus the ones that keep causing trouble and destroying everything but lucky for us Scarfume and Windshear are there to keep the dragons at bay to a point. Heather and I are on the Berserker council. Dagur has mellowed out….a little….until he has his temper tantrums and throwing people off the piers or beating them to a pulp in sparing matches. He's making sure his men don't go soft just because they're not in a war right now; I don't blame him."

Ruffnut smirked, "I'm just glad you get to visit more often now since you're not pregnant anymore." "Yeah, I couldn't believe I got him to let me come the few times I could but talk about being overprotective….but I can understand since I was on a dragon in that state."

Snotlout nodded, "Yep, I wouldn't want to take any chances happening to my child OR woman if they were on a dragon~" He batted his eyelashes at Ruffnut, who turned pink but smirked just the same.

Via wasn't shocked she read through Terror-mail those two were dating now or Heather and Fishlegs. It seemed right….she was just waiting on Hiccup and Astrid.

"Anyway, everything's going well but I hate to break up this moment; I need to have a word with Tuffnut."

*The two walked to her home, which the blonde was living in now on his own as she rolled her eyes, "NOT the shark-skin on the wall!"

"Hey! Don't start that again!"

The woman sighed but didn't dwell on it as she beckoned him closer, "Guess what Tuff?" "Hmm?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as she mused, "We can do it now~"

"Really!? Great!...Uh…do what?"

One of the many times she wondered why she loved him so much but answered his question by gently grabbing his crotch. A wide grin spread across his face as he hummed in approval, "I get what you're saying now baby~"

* * *

Via had finally managed to get Dagur to agree to having the blonde's baby, deep down she knew the redhead didn't like the idea but the only reason she think he did give in was when Tuffnut confronted him when she was unconscious….his words made the Berserker chief feel guilty.

His pervertedness helped in the matter too because he was eager for a three-way now too…so all in all he didn't care about what anyone thought of their twisted relationship...which if you think about it all three of them were weird in their own ways anyway. The men were more obvious but Via was more subtle to a point.

"Ow!"

Tuffnut was biting her neck rather roughly after removing her tunic, the woman yanking on his hair to do the same thing to him before tripping him onto the table. "You ok?"

He rubbed his sore head with a nod before quickly switching their positions and giving her a hard smack to the behind, he made quick work of her garments to keep spanking, "You've been a naughty girl!"

SMACK!

"Ngh…not so hard Tuff…"

SMACK!

"What was that? I didn't hear you call me master missy?"

Before she could scowl at him, which he KNEW she was about to do he spanked the other cheek, "Tuff~"

He frowned and removed the rest of his clothes in a hurry before reaching around and taking hold of the perked breasts in his hands, making sure she was high enough for her back to be against his chest as his traveled a wandering hand between her legs.

* * *

The blonde whispered darkly into her ear, "Your master doesn't approve of your tone missy. You'll address your lover by my proper name."

He enjoyed watching her whimper and squirm, trying to close her legs around his fondling fingers but rubbed his erection between her legs too to torture her more.

"Tu…master….stop teasing me…."

He suckled her neck gently and just purred, "You know you like it Via~" After a few minutes of that and gently twisting her nipples he mused, "You want to please your master?" "Yes…please~"

Via hated and yet loved all the teasing Tuffnut was doing to her, they gotten intimate a few times when she came to visit even though she was pregnant but this was different…she was more needy and could be put into more positions than before. It didn't take long before Tuffnut knew her weaknesses just like Dagur did~

He carried her upstairs to the bedroom and sat on the bed, "On your knees slave~" She rolled her eyes but did as was told, going in between his legs asking, "What do you command master?"

The blonde loved how cute she sounded, "Oh, you know what I want." She smirked and gently latched onto the weeping erection, bobbing her head slowly as he moaned loudly.

"Oh Via that feels good~ Use your teeth more~"

Slightly grazing the sensitive skin he bucked his hips up, making her gag by accident, but rested his hand on top of her head to urge the sinful mouth to keep going. He was so needy it wasn't a surprise he came quick, smirking that she went to the window to spit his semen out.

"Why don't you swallow?" "I try but I end up coughing it back up, it just doesn't want to go down." He beckoned her over with a growl, "Get over here and impale your master~"

She faked like she was going to get the pencil to do such suggestion but he grabbed her, "I didn't mean that!"

* * *

Before she could laugh he pointed, "On your knees again slave!" "But master~" "Don't talk back to me." She pouted and shamefully did as was told on the bed, Tuffnut taking in the lovely view of her behind and grabbed her hips, purposefully rubbing his still hardened shaft against the moistened folds, "You want this dick inside you?"

A whimper was his answer as the blonde complied, shoving in gently to relish the euphoric feeling. He started out slow, taking in the soft mewls coming from his lover before pounding her at a nice firm pace.

He growled when she went further down on the bed, resting her aching breasts onto the mattress but the new position was good for them both.

"You like being fucked by your master Via?"

She met his thrusts the best she could from her position whimpering, "Master Tuffnut…ah…I love…your dick pounding…oh…into me~"

Tuffnut felt like he was going to lose it at any moment but barely controlled himself, "I knew you would."

Just like that he stopped in his tracks, flipping her over and lifting one leg over his shoulder before he resumed; playfully squeezing the squishy breasts that bounced with each thrust as she moaned and grabbed his forearms just for the sake of hanging onto something.

"Tuff…Master….Tuffnut….don't stop~"

She was close and the blonde was too, leaning down to lock their lips together for a long heated tongue battle until they both released and muffled out a large moan.

He didn't pull out and just remained lying on top of her panting for breath just as she was until he got his breath back, "I love you Via the Versatile. I'm glad we could make this work."

Via smiled and kissed him lovingly, "I love you too Tuffnut Thorston. It's going to be interesting when the children grow up and we get to see who they take after."

Tuffnut stifled a laugh, "They're going to be weird just like us…and Dagur….but good lookin."

Via face palmed, "Sounds about right."

 **TBC:**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update but as you can see this was a LONG chapter and I tried to make it good. Hope to see some reviews. (In case someone got confused, it's been agreed Via can have Tuffnut's baby too. So she'll have two children; one by Dagur (which you already know now) and one by Tuffnut (in next chapter)**

 **If I missed anything, or left a question unsolved, please let me know so I can alter it.**

 ***ONE more chapter to go, this'll be in the future with all the kids of the HTTYD gang. They'll be teenagers and you get to see what their names are, who they look like, take after, and the hints of who they going to marry someday.**

 *****AND the THREESOME will happen in next chapter too muahaha!*****


	14. The Next Generation Part 1

**17 years later~**

*The times have been peaceful for both Berk and Berserker Island after all these years, a few battles with some foreign enemies, but nothing compared to the Dragon Hunters. Some of the survivors were trying to regain their numbers once more but instead of getting revenge they sailed far away to unknown territory.

The dragon riders were still all doing well too.

Hiccup was the chief/dragon trainer, Astrid was basically a drill sergeant in the weapons department, Fishlegs became the healing master to help relieve a lot of the Vikings from stress along with creating a library (everything the riders learned he wrote down and recorded, which were many things over the years so the young generation could study and learn from).

The twins were still the ultimate pranksters but Tuffnut and Snotlout became apprentices forging weapons and testing them with Gobber, whereas Ruffnut helped with the dragon's dental work. It was disgusting and smelled awful but she loved it, no surprise there.

Heather, who married Fishlegs and decided to live permanently on Berk, took over Gothi's position as the healer. Via on the other hand lived on both islands, having to fly back and forth to accommodate the demands from both villages AND lovers. She basically was the seamstress/cook and quickly found out she had a knack for both so it became her calling….safe to say she was kept busy with all the normal fights and torn clothes taking place and accidentally spoiling her lovers with her cooking.

As of now, the riders of Berk were anxiously awaiting for the Beserker's to show up for a long visit. No one had qualms about the crazy Viking anymore, mostly due to the timeframe and he kept his word about the peace treaty. Much to everyone's surprise he rode a dragon now too, a Gronckle named ShadowMaster, but still liked to sail his ship even though it takes longer to go that route….which apparently he was doing today once Via landed with Scarfume.

Tuffnut was the first to greet her along with a kiss as her dragon snorted, "Scarfume, after all this time you STILL can't get over the fact that I'm with Tuffnut!?"

That earned his rider to be bucked off and caught by the blonde who just laughed, "That's a yes in case you haven't noticed." She gave her lover a fixed look but smirked all the same, "I know, but you think by now he wouldn't be grossed out when we kiss…or Dagur."

The blonde just shrugged as he set the woman to her feet. "Via!" "Hiccup!" She gave the chief a quick hug as he asked, "How long are you staying for this time." "We're hoping for two weeks tops without having to fly back to Berserker Island. We left Gunner in charge so hopefully we can rely on him to keep the fighting at a minimum." Astrid came up musing, "Where's Dagur?"

"He decided to sail his ship today instead of flying, so he'll be here soon. Did Macy behave herself?" Tuffnut snorted, "She drove me nuts." "I agree."

Snotlout waltzed up with the others with a scowl, "That girl has got a big mouth, she's been talking nonstop about getting a tattoo." Via smirked, "Again? Well I already told her she's not getting one until she's eighteen so she can think about it." Hiccup just laughed, "Well, she's had the face paint of the blue claw marks on her right eye these past few weeks."

"She does? Hmm, she really is serious about it then. Well, she's about to turn eighteen anyway since she's the oldest but I just don't want her to regret getting a tattoo there." Fishlegs asked, "Why the right eye? Shouldn't it be the left eye like Dagur has?" Ruffnut smirked, "Nah, she wants to match her mother due to her claw mark scars."

Via shrugged as the gang began to talk about nothing in particular. Hiccup and Astrid were married with two kids as was Heather and Fishlegs, and Snotlout still had a relation with Ruffnut but never married despite having two kids together too. Tuffnut was so happy once Hiccup became chief because he finally got to marry Via, a few years had passed and the threesome did actually work out much to everyone's surprise so Hiccup didn't see why she couldn't have two husbands like some men had two wives.

All their children, a total of eight, and the current adolescent generation of dragon riders were a handful sometimes but some family traits couldn't be shaken off.

* * *

*Siblings: Macy/Blade, Axel/Tyra, Serenity/Hagen, Buffnut/Skylout*

 **Macy** : looked like her mother Via even down to not having any freckles, with the exception of the fiery red hair from her father Dagur, the metallic blue orbs really stood out among the hair color which was hung loose with a few small braids to keep from hanging in her face (the same irritating hairline like Via). She was actually stealthy and quiet when it came to sneak attacks with her beloved mace; however her attitude was almost like Dagur's. When she scowled she was the spitting image of him and was pretty dense sometimes too. Her dragon was a female Changewing with green eyes named **Shrillpine** (named due that it was always lurking in the pine trees and has a very shrill roar for a changewing).

 **Blade:** His eyes were the same piercing metallic blue like his mother Via, including the very light brown hair color and soft texture which he kept in a low ponytail (his hair was very long like his dad). Other than that he was almost the spitting image of Tuffnut except with a proud straight posture. He was natured more like his mother; he was sociable but when he wanted to be alone he did just that and kept to himself….the humming/singing when he was alone or just particularly happy he got from Via too. His dragon was a male monstrous nightmare with a bluish tinge color with the simple name of **Steel**. (His dragon's skin shined like steel and the joke among his friends is that he and his dragon is the famous **Blade of Steel**.)

 **Axel:** Was built more masculine unlike his father Hiccup, but he was natured like Astrid along with the ability to use any weapon and the stubborn/proud attitude. His eyes were icy blue, and his hair was blonde; kept messy in the front with a small side braid and actually looked much like his mother in the face too; the stern expression definitely. His dragon was a male Nadder called **Spinewave** (both loved to relax in the sand near the shore).

 **Tyra:** Whose name did NOT match her personality like Astrid had hoped for, was just like Hiccup. She was very awkward and clumsy, messy shoulder length brown hair along with a few tiny braids, green eyes, cute freckles, small for her age but nothing to be picked on about except by her brother since she's a girl. She was a strategist like her father and babbling when she was excited about the nerd stuff, but brave and loyal naturally. Her dragon was by sheer dumb luck, a Nightfury; there was no trace of any but they found an egg on a very long journey. They could only assume like the Screaming Death that gets born once every hundred years, a Nightfury must be the same since no others were still ever found. Her bond with the female dragon was very strong once it was born so naturally it became her dragon, which she named **Moonshade** (after discovering the amusing fact her dragon loved to be out in the moon light but was rather fond of shady areas in the daytime).

* * *

 **Hagen:** Was the largest of the group but not as big as Fishlegs, he was more built similar to Dagur with the exception being a bit taller. His blonde hair was kept short and messy, dark shade of green eyes, but acted like his mother. He was the main fighter, preference the double-sided axe, and love of wearing metal. He was very gentle when he saw fit but get him pissed….look out. His dragon was a female Razorwhip with lavender eyes called **Glimmer**. (he had polished her scales to the point they glimmered instead of being just shiny; he was teased a lot from his friends from the girly name but to him it suited his dragon whom he liked to spoil after a long day of work…much like his father did to his own).

 **Serenity:** Looked just like Heather even down to the ebony tresses, which was in two long braided pigtails over her shoulders with small flower shaped beads; the only difference her eye color was a lighter shade of green like Fishlegs and eyebrows were thinner. Her name was linked with her personality, being so gentle and soft spoken like her father with the exception of being more timid than both her parents. She really didn't care much about fighting but when she had to her friends could rely on her. She preferred to read and practice the art of becoming the next medicine woman aside from getting help with her male gronkle companion **Bundles**. (He was her little bundle of joy…..more like her father without a doubt).

 **Buffnut:** looked more like his uncle than his own father Snotlout surprisingly. He was lanky like Ruffnut and loved the art of pranks, this keeping her last name, his long dirty-blonde hair was in dread locks, eyes a dark blue, and was a complete moron….to a point, he has his moments. He couldn't share a zippleback dragon with his sister, due to their differences, so became bonded with a male nadder he decided to call Redlance (his dragon had the reddish coloring and tore his lance when they first met…..the relationship with his dragon is much like his father Snotlout with his own).

 **Skylout:** practically the female version of her father, aside from being really adorable according to her teasing fraternal twin brother. She was very short like her father, her black hair was styled much like her father's and wore the same helmet, round face, and icy blue eyes. She was small in build like her mother but not lanky, this made a good combination. Proud temper and great fighter like both parents, but smarter than her sibling. She was fond of a few pranks and enjoyed boasting and teasing, but unlike her father her dragon, a female monstrous nightmare she named **Skyfire** , didn't have an attitude with her and visa versa.

* * *

*At this point in the day Dagur had already arrived, arching a brow at his fellow husband-in-law…he didn't like calling him a lover since it didn't sound right to the chief. Sure all three got intimate with the threesome but the men didn't exactly go all the way with each other so how could he call him a lover?

"What's wrong Tuffnut?" "I STILL can't get over my nephew's name…Buffnut…I've heard it somewhere before."

His sister smacked him upside the head, "YOU'RE the one who made the name up a long time ago bro! How many times do we have to tell you!?" Before he interrupted Hiccup clarified, "During a mission you went undercover as an Outcast Viking, along with the Beserker's, and made up that name to keep them from knowing your own YEARS ago."

A strong gust of wind and a blur of red swooped past them before he could say anything as Via groaned in irritation as her daughter leaped off her own Changewing grinning up a storm. Her mother was about to snap about her headstrong daughter flying so low and almost knocking their heads off…again….until she went running towards her brother.

The parents watched with amusement as Blade, Tuffnut and Via's son, rolled his eyes at his loud sister. "Guess what Blade!?" He was indifferent on the matter and continued to groom Steel, "Dagur is coming and you may get your Beserker tattoo am I right?"

"H..How did you guess!? Who told you!?"

He just groaned at how dense his half-sibling could be and shook his head, "You've been talking about it for the past three week's nonstop sis."

She scowled and fiddled her hair muttering, "You don't know everything bro so don't look so smug. I may just have to tell mother who tore her new quilt from the tug of war between you and your dragon."

Blade wasn't fazed and just grinned evilly, murmuring in small whisper, "Do that and I'll tell the whole gang you're in love with Axel and all the things you wrote about it in your journal."

* * *

Those metallic orbs just went wide and she just stuttered, "You're bluffing…and I'm NOT in love with that jerk!" Her sibling just cooed all too sweetly, "I accidently caught Axel without a shirt today and boy does his abs look so hard and smooth….what wouldn't I give to see him covered in soap suds and let him wash me anytime he wants~"

His sister's face turned as red as her hair and shrieked, "YOU ASS!" She stomped off angrily as her sibling just chuckled under his breath until his loud crush was overheard from above.

"Skylout! Skylout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

He shook his head from the silly battle cry, if you could call it that as she hopped off her dragon and bumped into Macy. Sure enough, they started to fight because Skylout accidently bumped into his already angered sis, so it was up to him again to be the peace keeper.

"Skylout! Macy! Enough!"

Both girls stopped mid punch and glanced over at Blade, knowing that angered tone meant business, Macy was about to throw another punch when he snapped. "Both of you come here. Now!"

Hunching their shoulders like two children who were in trouble they trudged over very slowly. Arms crossed, the deep frown, and the cold narrowed gaze from the metallic orbs were enough to make them both not utter a sound as he scolded them.

He sighed when he was finally done with the lecture as Macy mumbled, "I'm older than you so you shouldn't treat me like a little kid." He thumped her ear with a smirk, a trait he always did to his sister when she was being annoying, "If you'd stop acting like one and picking pointless fights I wouldn't have to."

The redhead rubbed her sore ear, muttering under her breath how unfair he was and whining just like her father would do.

Skylout still didn't budge an inch but her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when Blade softened his gaze at her, he reached out a gently jabbed her forehead with his fingers murmuring, "Don't look so glum Skylout, for once you're not the culprit."

* * *

She pouted and glanced up at him, "Yeah right, you ALWAYS pick on me. I can't blame you for being jealous of me." He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't call it that. You're just stubborn and today were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The girl snorted and crossed her arms, "Hmph, but you don't have to jab me in the forehead every time." He just smirked and leaned loser which made her face turn even more red, "Yes I do~"

Skylout's eyes fluttered but couldn't budge an inch, even when his hand tenderly caressed her cheek, "Wh..Wh…Why…do you do it…gulp…then?"

Blade could see she was panicking, but in a good way at least as he mused, "I only do it to _you_ if you haven't noticed." Still unable to move and now stuck without breaking eye contact she gulped again, mentally taking note he was telling the truth but never thought much about it.

"I hope this answers your question more~"

The blushing teen was about to protest until he gently kissed her forehead before making contact with the lips. Skylout's mind was spinning but fainted right after due to the shock. Blade managed to catch her but not without laughing. He could tell she really liked him back since she had this sort of reaction.

*The parents were just staring with their mouths open; especially Snotlout who thought for sure his daughter had a crush on Axel, "I…What just happened!?"

Via smirked, "That's my boy, he knows how to get what he wants." Tuffnut chuckled and slapped Snotlout on the back, "Cousins make dozens~"

Dagur roared with laughter as Snotlout face palmed, "That's NOT funny!

* * *

 **TBC:**

 **SO sorry for the long update, kinda lost my inspiration for the story but as I've said NO story of mine will go unfinished.**

 **I know I promised a LEMON THREESOME, which I'm going to do next chapter. I felt like this would be a decent spot to stop at.**

 **Next chapter will have other kid pairings and then the THREESOME! I'll do my best to make it extra smutty~**

 **Hope everyone enjoys and laughed from this chapter**

 **Also, I did NOT realize the whole cousin deal but I just left it since it's not unheard of lmao**


	15. The Next Generation Part 2

After her son's love act the dragon riders went their separate ways for the day, Via walking along Tuffnut as Dagur went to discuss chief matters with Hiccup. Even after all this time things between the three way was still working out well. Tuffnut didn't even know if it would've lasted this long but luckily it did.

For some reason, the two just couldn't help but recall on the very first threesome they had; much too both their surprise actually.

*In the beginning, Dagur and Tuffnut were so jealous of each other, both desiring Via's undivided attention but they knew it couldn't happen due to her being a mother and married to the redhead whilst the blonde she was actually in love with.

Dagur did agree to attempt the three-way but it wasn't a guarantee it would work. Tuffnut was wondering if it would too but would give it a try none the less. They were good friends by this point, finding out they had so much in common but figuring out WHEN to have a threesome proved difficult.

Via had been so stressed out, already getting a few looks of disapproval from both tribes from how weird the situation was and she wondered if the whole thing should be forgotten about.

Tuffnut and Dagur however failed to disagree, they didn't give a damn what anyone thought; as long as they were happy and made it work that's all that mattered.

* * *

*It wasn't until they both tried to sneak into her private bathhouse one day when they seemed to realize _this_ was the time for the threesome.

"Damn it why is the door locked!?"

Dagur was trying to quietly figure out some way to open the door without breaking it down, which would piss her off and ruin his chance of having sex while Tuffnut just watched in amusement. "Shouldn't we just ask her?"

The redhead merely rolled his eyes, "Where's the fun in that you dunderhead!? We got to _surprise_ her~" Tuffnut returned the gesture, "I think it'd work out better in the bedroom; there's not much space in that tub."

Dagur grumbled under his breath, "Yeah you're right."

They both went wide eyed when the door clicked and she came out in nothing but a towel with a brow arched, "You two do realize I can hear you muttering out here."

They just gave her innocent grins as she furrowed her brows in worry, "What are you up to?" "Oh, nothing~" "We just missed you babe~"

 _This isn't good…I just hope they didn't tear the house down. My nerves are shot as it is._

She didn't say anything except grab her clothes from around the door and went inside, the men following close behind even up the stairs to her room. She should've been more cautious but Via was just so tired. Luckily Heather was taking care of the baby so she could rest and get a full night's sleep for once but it turns out she wasn't allowed to go to bed just yet.

A quick jerk of the towel, thus leaving her completely bare, and a pair of bulky arms pinning her arms to her side immobilized her from behind, even more so when the blonde positioned her legs around his waist.

Her cheeks flared up in embarrassment, "Wh..What's going on?" The redhead cooed into her ear, "You haven't forgotten about our threesome have you?" Tuffnut smirked when she was about to protest and covered her mouth, "Don't argue. You've been too stressed out and we're going to help~"

* * *

She mentally was thankful Scarfume wasn't there but even if he was he would've left in a hurry, but her mind was easily distracted when her neck started getting nibbled on.

Dagur pulled the chair with his foot so he could sit down, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist as the other was free to play with her breast.

Tuffnut knelt down and made sure to keep her legs open so he would lick and tease the tasty blossom whilst his own free hand could massage the other boob.

She fidgeted and whimpered quite a bit that the redhead had to tighten his grip, turning her head for a much needed heated kiss. Via gasped into Dagur's mouth when the blonde gently probed her entrance, fingering gently as she tried to ignore the tugs to her nipples. She could already feel the hardened erection digging into her backside as it was and could do nothing but take what they were giving her.

Just as she felt her release approaching the blonde stopped, licking his lips naughtily with a smirk and getting to his feet to whisper something to the redhead. Dagur just hummed in approval and they both placed her onto the bed.

She was finally free to move but remained still and watched them undress, fairly nervous but aroused to no end.

Tuffnut stretched out onto his back and beckoned her over for a kiss before the impatient redhead positioned her to straddle the blonde to where her knees where at his shoulders and her face at the crotch.

Taking the hint she slowly sucked him off which greatly teased the blonde as he resumed his tongue play, what she didn't expect was her cheeks to spread apart and another moist tongue devouring her anal entrance.

It felt so strange and two pair of strong hands kept her wriggling around so much; whenever she gasped and stopped sucking Dagur pushed her head back down to get the blonde's cock back in her mouth.

It didn't take long before Via finally got her release, the blonde too as she had no choice but to swallow. Dagur quickly stopped his assault but the blonde took over with his finger which made her gasp, but not so much as another needy erection that wanted attention pop back into her mouth.

* * *

The redhead just HAD to thrust, slowly mind you, but he was aching and wanted to cum. It wouldn't be long at all either from the sudden vibrations that erupted from Via's throat when the blonde added a second digit and probed more harshly.

Via couldn't get over how weird the probing digits felt, sure Tuffnut did it to her a few times and even Dagur but it still wasn't a sensation she was use to. It felt ok but not the greatest though.

The redhead moaned and held her head still when he came, having yet to swallow another load the woman glared up at him with a frown. He arched a brow and frowned back. "Oh sure, give ME the glare and not him! You're going to cough it up anyway~"

She couldn't make a comeback because sure enough he was right, after he handed her the trash bin she coughed up quite a bit; the cum just clings to the back of her throat and won't go all the way down even now.

"You ready Tuff?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Via was about to ask what they were talking about until the redhead resumed the probing, the blonde wriggling out from beneath her to kneel in the front.

Her eyes grew large when his erection began to press against her back entrance, the blonde trying to soothe her with kisses as Dagur tried to be gentle, getting his fingers out of the way so he could get the head in before making any movements.

They could tell she didn't like it at all so far, hoping her past trauma from the elder Grimborn wouldn't resurface which so far everything was in the clear.

The redhead made sure to apply plenty of lube to make it easier but accidently pushed most of his erection in with one thrust and caused her to cry out.

"Fuck it!"

* * *

He knew how fucking someone in back entrance worked when it came to speed, the best results to avoid less pain was just to go at a quick pace…considering he pushed too far in.

Via didn't know how to cope with the sensation and could only cling to the sheets whimpering; it wasn't as painful as it was at first but her body was accustomed to such a different feeling.

Tuffnut inwardly cursed Dagur went too soon but scooted his way back underneath the woman to push his own cock in the normal entrance. The results was very nice to say the least judging from all the whimpers and moans Via was emitting.

Via locked lips with the blonde again as the pounding continued, an unusual intercourse for them all but it was worthwhile. Dagur's grip tightened on her hips moaning up a storm and muttering incoherent praises as Tuffnut and Via were when they wasn't kissing.

The blonde cried out in pain when she bit his neck as Dagur leaned even further over to keep her hands pinned to the mattress so she wouldn't claw the blonde's shoulder to death.

He took his own turn biting her neck as she moaned in bliss whispering, "I can't…take it anymore~" The men cursed she said it in such a cute way it turned them on more, "Damn it~"

Tuffnut was fighting it, but the urge to come was too strong and didn't want to go before the redhead did….who was in the same rut. Via let out a small gasp when she found her release, Dagur muttering, "Oh fuck it!" and just released his load with a loud moan.

The blonde followed immediately after and it took them several minutes to come off their cloud nine. Dagur had to gently pull out first before that happened mind you but luckily she was just sore and not in unbearable pain.

Hot, sweaty, and very sleepy after a very pleasant first time threesome.

"I need another bath now."

* * *

The men chuckled as the blonde gently slapped her behind, "Tomorrow." Dagur just nodded, "I need one too but it can wait. So, how was it~"

Via smirked with a stretch, "I liked it a lot, still not too keen on the ass though." Tuffnut grinned evilly as did the redhead, "We have plenty more positions we can try out~"

The woman knew she was in for it big time now and probably have to hide if they decided to team up against her like today. She couldn't help but grin at the image that came to mind if she wasn't in the mood and they won't take no for an answer.

 _I'll just get Scarfume to chase them off if that happens._

*Via snapped her fingers in front of the blonde who was presently spaced out blushing with a goofy grin, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"WHAT is this gutter you and Gobber keep talking about!?"

Via face palmed and shook it off again, its been explained to him what it means but he can never remember. _He's lucky I love him for being him…even though sometimes he drives me crazy just like Dagur._

She gasped when the blonde jerked her into the bushes and covered her mouth before she could say anything; he pointed with a smirk at Hagen who was holding a scroll behind his back and trying to pretend to casually bump into Tyra, who was sitting in the shade tinkering on a spy glass.

"Lovely day isn't it Tyra?"

The girl blushed a bit trying to think of something smart to say instead of babbling when she was nervous…which was mostly around him.

"Y…Yeah, it's been pretty.

Hagen was the smooth talker like his mother, not afraid to ask what he wants but he was still nervous none the less. "I got something for you."

* * *

She almost dropped the scroll he suddenly tossed at her but luckily caught it, letting out a puff of air before opening it, "What is it?" "Just read it and let me know what you think."

It was a short poem of all things and she did like it but….

"Wh…What's this about?"

Hagen just smirked, "Don't tell me you can't understand a simple poem Tyra. I wrote it just for you~"

Tyra's eye started twitching, her hand immediately fiddling with her hair from how nervous she was and panicked when he came closer still grinning up a storm. No she wasn't an idiot, she understood the poem was about her all the way but didn't expect Hagen to even like her that way….or be possible.

She quickly got to her feet and rambled, "I…uh….I gotta go and….find Moonshade to practice…something."

Hagen gave her a fixed look before giving chase, "Is this how you reject a man Tyra!?" She just hollered back in panic, "Who says I'm rejecting you!? I just don't know what to do!" The brunette inwardly cursed for opening her big mouth and squealed when he caught up to her in triumph.

*Tuffnut chuckled like mad as did Via and decided to come out of hiding since the teens were far enough away, "Well, looks like Tyra DID understand the poem." "Why run away though?" "Panic obviously, but it looks like she likes him in return anyway."

"Let's tell Hiccup, he's going to get a kick out of this."

The pair headed that way only to be intercepted by Dagur, who looked like he discovered something hilarious and grabbed both their wrists leading them towards the shore.

"Dagur, what's going on?" "Will you tell us already?"

"Shh! Keep your heads down and look. Big bad Axel is trying to take on Macy!"

* * *

Indeed, this had their entire attention….including Snotlout and Ruffnut's who were spying behind a few rocks away.

*Macy and Axel both were currently sparring on the sand, which the blonde had more of an advantage since he practically stayed on the shoreline all the time.

The redhead however was annoyed with him, "What's your problem? I just come down here because Shrillpine wants to frolic in the sand and you ALWAYS magically appear. For once, just beat it!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I'm usually here all the time Macy…you should know this already or are you that dense? Besides, why should I leave?"

"Because I SAID SO!"

The adults smirked at the outburst and instantly looked at Dagur, who just scowled and muttered under his breath, "I know she takes after me…..just drop it~"

*Axel loved to annoy Macy to no end; she was so easily riled up over the smallest things but he knew when to stop. The cute redhead didn't look like a threat when she was like this, but looks are deceiving and he knows her too well.

They began sparring again and when she managed to knock his feet out from underneath him and pin him down…they all were shocked as hell.

Macy flat out kissed Axel on the lips before standing back up, "You're lucky I like you." Watching the small redhead waltz off in victory the blonde just smirked, a bit shocked she made the first move but he wasn't complaining.

He called out before she tried to mount her dragon, who was still having too much fun playing in the sand to care that her rider was ready to go. "Same time tomorrow?"

She gave him a small grin and that was a good enough answer for him.

* * *

*The adults managed to come out of hiding before the two teens noticed they were there, heading towards the great hall cackling up a storm about what they just witnessed when Astrid saw them.

"You guys have to follow us; Hiccup and I just saw Buffnut with a small bouquet of flowers muttering catch phrases!"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly, "I hate to say it but I'm interested to see who he has his eye on." Ruffnut smirked, "You just wait until we tell you about what we saw too!"

*They all found him wiping the sweat from his forehead as he gazed at the gentle ebony-haired teen in all her glory.

Serenity was presently weaving some flowers together to make a headpiece as her dragon Bundles was fast asleep next to her. He took some deep breaths and approached her, "Here! Take them!"

Her light green orbs widened at the sudden bouquet of flowers shoved in front of her face, it was hard not to notice the weeds too and the odd way of presenting them….but then again this WAS Buffnut Thorston.

"Um….thank you. What's the occasion?"

For some reason he was really easy to talk to and she didn't feel so timid around him; maybe it was due to the fact she didn't feel like he judged her for not caring about fighting except when she absolutely had to.

"I don't know….just wanted to give you some flowers. I mean, you like flowers right?"

Serenity just sighed at the dumb remark; here she is in a garden of flowers she grew herself, weaving some together, and had flower shaped beads in her pigtails…yes…..she loved flowers.

He sat next to her with a nervous pout and watched her silently finish the flower headpiece and then put it on her head. "You look pretty….of course you look pretty all the time I mean…you can't be more beautiful can you?"

* * *

Serenity was shocked to hear this coming from the dirty haired blonde, but he kept babbling so she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"I love black hair don't get me wrong….makes me think of freshly spilled ink and…."

He stopped mid-babble when she kissed his cheek murmuring, "I like you too. Here, I'll teach you how to make a headpiece for yourself."

His mouth was ajar in shock but tried to focus on what she wanted, smirking when she closed his mouth for him with a giggle.

*The adults thought the whole thing was cute and hilarious, recalling on all the events that happened that day once they FINALLY made it to the great hall.

It was almost dark and they haven't even began the council meeting like they planned, but luckily it wasn't anything urgent just the basic updates.

Via couldn't believe where the time and years went as she stared at the ocean from the front doors of the great hall of Berk, petting Scarfume who suddenly appeared next to her like he always did.

Through all the hardships, including before she left her old home; here this misfit who seemed to be jinxed at every turn somehow became: a dragon rider, cook, seamstress, wife of two men, mother, and a member of two village councils. She even gained a Viking title and would always be known as Via the Versatile.

"Who would've thought?"

Her dragon grunted in annoyance when Hiccup rested a hand on her shoulder, "You coming?" Before she could say anything her dragon smacked the chief upside the head with his tail before trotting inside along with Toothless, who found it amusing his rider was getting rushed as the dragon riders both just smirked and followed.

 **Finish~**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter AND the entire story. Sorry it took so long but it's now complete at long last lol. Hope to see some reviews.**


End file.
